Twilight Evolution
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: AU. Bella/Logan Sibling Fic. Summary Inside (Far too long for me to post here, sorry) INCOMPLETE
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. 01 Forks

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**A/N**: So I've decided to keep this story –and yes, I will be continuing it after all. Why? Because so many people have asked me to continue this.

Unfortunately, I'm currently on Hiatus and reworking/revising all my stories, and this one is no exception. So, please be patient with me! I will do my best to get everything up and start updating as regularly as possible again! (which will, hopefully, be more than my past records shows… D=)

Just so you all know this *points down* is a summary and background to give you some information. So there:

Years and years ago, Logan, age 24, was turned into a mutant by the government, and was separated from his only remaining family -his younger sister- Isabella. Of course, at that time, Bells was human, and as a child, she no longer had any recollection of the incident -as if it were completely locked away in her mind (Cuz we all know you can't really forget something unless you lose your brain cells).

So, Logan was locked in the facility, and young Bella lived her life normally for a time -before something happened- as after being seen last at New York's Central Institute for Higher Learning, her name disappeared from the records forever...

Now, Years later, Logan is part of the X Men, known as Wolverine, and just plain Logan, no last name, nothing; and Bella is believed to be dead and gone.

And in Forks, Washington, a signal has been received by Cerebrum of a mutant power that had been able to be avoided for so many years. A girl of 16 years of age has been detected, and Professor Charles Xavier has made it a mission for the X men to recruit this new, and powerful, though her powers are believed to be dormant, mutant, before their misguided enemy, Magneto, got to her.

But there is a great surprise in store for them.

A great surprise indeed…

**A/N**: Oh, yeah (almost forgot).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or X Men, just the idea for this Fic -and OCs, if there are any...

Ok, that's it! Enjoy!

* * *

KEY/LEGEND:

**Character Name –** POV changes

**Name of Place** – Place/Scene change

"Talking" – this should be quite obvious, I think.

_Thinking _– this should be obvious as well.

'_Mental Speech_' – you know, telepathy or mind-to-mind speech

{Me talking -don't worry I'll do that bold "J:" then the words, but I doubt I'll need to use this, but just in case...}

* * *

**Prologue  
**The Past

Soft, silken brown curls that fell to the shoulder blades, beautiful grey eyes framed by soft brown lashes, and peach-white skin soft as the silkiest satin.

Isabella Falina Kamaria was just that type of girl; the type already estranged by her bewitching beauty, she appears as a porcelain ice queen that none dare deny. And her life was about to change.

Forever...

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Forks

Edward sighed, he was feeling depressed again. Why couldn't he find _the One_, just as the others had? He was the only one in the Coven who hadn't, and it was starting to get to him. A giggle -Alice and Jasper, no doubt- he stood, making a frustrated noise, "I'm going to hunt, guys," he called out, speeding out of the house before he heard any more of their thoughts.

He just _had_ to get away...

* * *

_Search Entry 2193: Isabella Falina Kamaria_

_Current Status: MIA_

_Entry 2193: "Isabella Falina Kamaria" Searching..._

_Search Complete:_

_Error. Entry not found. Please try again..._

A man cursed, slamming his fist into the table. It was too dark to see him clearly, and he wanted to try the search again, but knew he was running out of time as red alarm bells went off. He had no time left, he _had _to leave.

He would just have to search for the girl himself.

The intruder silently let himself out of the room, leaving no trace of his existence to be found when the confused security guards reached the scene...

* * *

Bella sighed, as she looked up at the big craft that would be taking her to Forks, Washington, "I'll miss you mom," she said, smiling just a tad sadly, she was moving from Phoenix to quaint little Forks, Washington so that her mother could have time alone with her new husband, Phil.

Had she actually said that she was getting in the way of their love life? No, but Bella still felt like she was -oh, Phil was a _great_ guy, and all, and that _was_ why she even trusted her mother alone with him, but even though they always included her no matter how much she told them they should have some alone time, they just wouldn't, saying that there would be no point if they didn't do it as a family -until finally, she decided to move in with Charlie, her birth-father, in Forks.

"Oh, honey, I'll miss you too!" her mother hugged her tightly, one which Bella returned quite willingly, "Call me when you get to Forks, ok?" she said, sniffing, as she wiped away a tear.

Bella forced a smile, "Of course, mom! I'll call you as soon as I get off!" she said, smiling brightly, even though, on the inside, she felt as if her heart was cracking, and breaking into two.

"Every day, Bella, promise?" she asked.

Bella sighed, "Not _everyday_-" her mother looked sad, "-Just whenever I have time, but I promise I'll contact you somehow as much as I can," she added reassuringly -her mother looked just a bit less sad.

"Take care of her, Phil," she murmured to her mother's boyfriend.

"Will do kiddo," he said, hugging her warmly, before letting her hug her mother one last time before she had to board the plane...

The flight to Forks was dull, as she spent more time dozing –asleep- than awake...

And four hours later, the plane landed.

Bella sighed in relief as it did, sending a mental thank you to whoever was in charge.

_Finally! Now, to find Char-err, _Dad...

* * *

**Bella**

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. Something, I was already expecting. After all, Charlie_ was_ Police Chief Swan to the good folks of Forks. One of my primary motivations behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds. I refuse to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top.

Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward one-arm hug when I finally got out of the Airport.

"Good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught me from the fall I was about to take, tripping on the little edge between concrete and gravel. "You haven't changed much," he chuckled, smiling, "How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine -It's good to see you too, Dad," I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I only had a few bags, as most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my Winter Wardrobe, but it was still scanty -and it all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"So, uh, good flight?" he asked, as we got into the car.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose," Actually, it was kind of boring, thank you. "You... You didn't have to wait long did you?"

Charlie shrugged, shifting the gear, "Nah, not really," he said, as we backed out of the space.

"Oh, that's good," I murmured, relieved that he hadn't gotten here an hour early just in case...

Unless he was lying.

We sat in silence for a while, the silence getting more, and more awkward by the second until Charlie blurted, "I, uh, found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced, when the silence got a bit much to handle.

"What_ kind_ of car...?" I asked, suspicious as I was about the way he'd said 'a good car for_ you_' as opposed to just 'a good car'.

"Well, it's a truck really," he admitted, "A Chevy."

"Where'd you find it?" Now I was really curious, a truck?

Charlie seemed to relax a little, "Do you remember Billy Black from down at La Push?"

"No," La Push was the small Indian reservation on the coast.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer?" he prompted.

Well, _that_ would _certainly_ explain why I didn't remember him -I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory, after all, and fishing? Fishing was one of them.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "and he can't drive anymore, so he offered to sell me his truck, cheap."

"What year is it?" I asked, and immediately, I could tell he had been hoping I wouldn't ask this question.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine -only a few years, really," he said, as if to reassure me.

…I _do_ hope he didn't really think so little of me as to believe I would give up so easily, "When'd he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984… I think."

"New?" I asked.

"Well... no, I think it was new in the early sixties -or late fifties at earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ch- Dad," I paused, "I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a _mechanic_...!"

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great! They really don't build them like that anymore."

The _Thing_, I thought to myself...

It had possibilities -as a nickname at the very least.

"How cheap is _cheap_?" I asked suspiciously, after all, that was the one part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, hon, I kind of... already bought it for you -as a homecoming gift," he said, peeking at me sideways with a hopeful expression –I don't think he realized I saw it. But in _any_ case…

Wow, _Free_.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad," I protested, "I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind, really," he said, looking ahead with his eyes on the road as he spoke, "I want you to be happy here."

Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. And I inherited this from him, so I was looking straight ahead as well, as I responded.

"That's really nice of you, Dad," I said, "Thanks, I really appreciate it," I told him.

No need to add that my being happy in Forks was just about impossible -he didn't need to be unhappy with me, after all.

Plus, I could never look a free truck in the mouth -or rather, the engine.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather -which was wet (obviously humid)- and that was pretty much it for the conversation.

We stared out the windows in silence after that. And it was beautiful, of course -I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks -which were covered in moss- their branches –with a full canopy hanging off it- and the ground which was covered with ferns.

Even the _air_ filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was just_ too_ green -an alien planet, almost. A little strange, but fascinating at the same time...

* * *

**Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning **{Also known as the X Men HQ}  
**Westchester County, New York**

Professor Charles Xavier's wheelchair whirred quietly into the room, "Good Morning Jean," he said in passing, "Logan, Scott, Kitty," he nodded, greeting the people he saw in the room as he passed.

Just then a blue demon-like mutant with a tail flashed into the room, "Good Morning Kurt," he greeted, unfazed as he continued to roll over to the space without a chair.

"Good Morning, Professor," Kurt said politely, though his accent showed through, "It is a very good day, today, is it not?"

Charles smiled, "Yes Kurt, it's a _very_ nice day outside," he said, before seeing someone else, "Ah, Storm, good morning," he said, as the dark skinned, silver haired woman walked in.

"Good morning, Professor, Beast," she said, as a large blue Beast wearing glasses walked in.

"Good Morning everyone," the furry blue man greeted politely.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"Mornin'," Spike walked into the room, snagging an apple from the table, and bit into it, "Where is everyone?" he asked, putting his books down on the table.

"Here!" called Jamie, appearing in front of him, causing him to move back, almost dropping his half-eaten apple.

"No, _here_!" called a boy who looked exactly like him, popping up from behind him.

"Whoa! Call your clones off, man! It's too early in the morning!" exclaimed Bobby, the Ice Man, as he paused for a second walked in, "Morning, guys," he greeted, passing his hand over a line of cups already filled with juice, causing cubes of ice to fall into each cup, "What's for breakfast?"

"Ugh, it's so _loud_ in here," Rogue, another mutant, covered her yawn, her southern accent showing through a bit, "Mornin' ev'rybody," she said, grabbing a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster.

"Morning, Rogue," both Kitty and Kurt greeted at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Hey, what's all the noise?" Sam Gurthie –possibly the tallest of the group- asked, knocking into the top of the doorway as he walked in, effectively causing him to fall backwards, "Oof," he muttered, landing on his backside as he rubbed his aching forehead. At least the wall wasn't broken.

Charles smiled, it just another morning at the institute…

"Alright everyone, eat quickly, you have to get to school on time, after all," he chided, as they were all just doing their own thing. He would later scold himself for reminding them so abruptly due to what came next.

"**_SCHOOL?!_**" they all exclaimed at once, causing the 'peace' of the morning to go into chaos as they all scrambled for their own things, eating quickly as they did. Charles winced at the volume.

Glass shattered somewhere, and a quick "Sorry!" came from the mix -most likely Sam- before the kitchen emptied, and only the adults were left.

Logan winced as well, "Did you _really_ have to do that?" he muttered, absently rubbing an ear as he did.

* * *

**Bella**

Eventually, we arrived in front of the house, and we got out of the car. I hopped out nimbly, glad, for one, that I had not tripped over my own two feet -_right_ as I stumbled over the sidewalk.

Whoops. Perhaps I'd spoken too soon...

Luckily, though, I was able to catch myself before I actually fell and hurt myself.

I looked up at the house. Charlie still lived in the same small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage (those were really the only kind of days their marriage had -the early days).

And there, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new -well, not really _new_, but new for_ me_- truck.

It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab -and to my immense surprise; I _loved _it.

I didn't know if it would run, but I could definitely see myself in it.

Plus, it had one of those solid iron affairs that would never get damaged -the kind you see at the scene of the accident, with its paint unscratched, yet surrounded by pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad," I breathed, "I love it! Thanks!" I would've squealed if it were in me, but luckily, I was able to suppress it.

Now my horrific day tomorrow would be_ that_ much less dreadful, and I wouldn't be faced with the choice of having to either walk the two miles to school in the rain or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"Glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, looking embarrassed -again.

* * *

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I had the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard.

The room was familiar -it had belonged to me since birth.

The wooden floor, the baby blue walls, the peaked ceiling, and the pale, yellow lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood.

The only changes Charlie had ever made was -_thankfully_- switching the crib for a bed, and adding a desk as I grew.

The desk now held a second hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This had been a stipulation from my mother, so that we could get in touch easily.

The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner, too.

Unfortunately, there was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs which I would have to share with Charlie -I tried not to dwell too much on that fact...

And of course, speaking of Charlie, one of the best things about him is that he doesn't _hover_.

He left me alone to unpack and get settled -a feat which would have been _impossible_ for my mother.

It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased -a _relief_ to be able to stare dejectedly out of the window at the sheeting rain as it began, and just let a few tears escape.

I really wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag -I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning...

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty seven -soon to be fifty eight- students. There had been more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home.

All the kids here had grown up together -and their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city.

A curiosity; a_ freak_.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix _should_, I could have worked this to my advantage -but physically? I'd never been fit anywhere.

I should be tan, sporty, blonde -a volleyball player perhaps, or a cheerleader- all the things that go with living under the sun. Instead, I was ivory skinned without even the excuse of red hair or blue eyes despite the constant sunshine; I had always been slender -but soft, somehow- _obviously_ not an athlete.

I didn't even have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself -and harming both myself, and anyone _else_ who stood too close.

As if my body was rejecting me...

* * *

When I finished putting my clothes in the old oak dresser, I took my bag of toiletries and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.

I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair.

And, maybe it was just the light but, already, I looked sallower, _unhealthy _almost.

My skin could be pretty -very clear, and almost translucent looking- but it all depended on color.

I _had _no color here.

And, facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself.

It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in; after all, if I couldn't find a niche in a school full with _three thousand_ people...

What were my chances here?

I don't relate well to people my age, never have.

Though maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people _period_.

Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the_ planet_ was never in harmony with me -never exactly on the same page.

Sometimes, I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs.

Maybe there was a glitch with my brain. But the cause didn't matter; all that mattered _now_ was the effect.

And tomorrow? Tomorrow would just be the_ beginning_...


	3. 02 Contact

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**A/N**

Ok! Chapter Two is done! And whaddya know? The computer stopped glitchin'! Otherwise it would've been awhile before I updated~

Ok, so like always, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR XMEN!

Though I wish... I would totally continue the series -both of them. :)

And for those of you wondering, yes, Bella will become more and more OC as the story goes on, otherwise the storyline wouldn't work. Don't like it? TOO BAD!

Yes, I can be mean when I want to!

But for those of you loyal readers, a thank you for all your reviews~

True, only 4, but still, thanks~

I DO plan to continue this story~

Anyways, how was the cliffie last chapter? I've been practicing~

So, now, on to the story~

And yes! You get more than just Bella-centric POVs! XD

Yay~

Which means a total of FOUR different POVs~

But to find out which, you'll have to read on~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Contact

Bella sighed, she hadn't slept well that night, even after she had finished crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background, even after she pulled the faded quilt over her head -and the pillow, later on.

She hadn't fallen asleep until well after midnight, when the rain had settled into a quiet drizzle.

She peeked out the window, all she could see was the thick fog outside of her room, and she could feel claustrophobia creeping over her.

One could never see the sky here...

It was like a cage...

She was now a bird trapped in a cage she had locked herself into...

* * *

**Alice**

...~!

I practically squealed, we were getting a new student at school! I could see her perfectly, she was a pretty brunette with ivory skin and soft greyish-hazel eyes. She was pretty, and seemed to be shy, but I knew she would eventually be our friend, how? I didn't know, but when? Soon, that much I knew...

Soon.

Not even my beloved Jazzie would be able to calm me down -I was soo excited!

I raced downstairs for the door, my school things in a cute little bag slung over my shoulder, and quickly claimed passenger seat...

* * *

**Bella**

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me luck at school, and I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted.

Good luck tended to avoid me.

Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family.

After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three mismatched chairs and examined the small kitchen -with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor...

Nothing had changed.

My mother had painted the cabinets herself eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. And over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief sized family room was a row of pictures.

First in line was a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas; then one of the three of us in the hospital room after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse; followed by a procession of my school pictures up to the last years.

Those were embarrassing to look at -I would have to to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else.

At least while I was living here.

* * *

A few hours later...

Lunch

**Bella**

Overall, my morning had not been too bad, I had to red haired woman in the office -Ms. Cope, I believe her name was, had given me my schedule and a map to find my way around.

I had spent some time in my truck studying it, glad that the other cars around here were as older -and maybe older- than mine was. The only really good car on the lot had been a shiny silver Volvo.

I had English First Period, with a balding man named Mr. Mason, though luckily he had not made me introduce myself, or sit in the front, and the reading list had been fairly basic -especially since Id already read everything on it.

Comforting, yes -but boring. My mind wandered during class as I thought about asking my mother to send my folder of old essays, and whether or not she would think that was cheating. I even went through several arguments with her in my head as the teacher droned on.

Soon the bell rang and this boy -Eric- came up to me, he had skin problems, and his black hair was like an oil slick, he had looked like an overly helpful chess club type.

He had definitely been over-helpful.

The next class had been Trig -it was the only class I had to actually stand up and introduce myself in- I would hate the class if I didn't already hate it.

It also got annoying that I had to keep telling people to call me Bell and not Isabella.

After two classes, I started recognizing several faces in each class. One girl sat beside me in both Trig and Spanish. She was tiny, several inches shorter thwn my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of difference in our heights.

I couldn't remember her name, so I just smiled and nodded as she prattled on about teachers and classes.

I didn't even try to keep up.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them.

They had seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They sat in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I was sitting as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking.

They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

And they weren't gawking at me like most of the other kids were, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

But it was none of these things that caught and held my attention; they looked nothing alike.

Of the three boys, one was big -muscled like a serious weightl lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, and leaner, though still muscular and honey blonde. The last was lanky, and less bulky, with untidy bronze hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college -or even teachers here, rather than student.

The girls were opposites. The tall one statuesque with a beautiful figure -the kind you saw on the cover of sports illustrated swuimsuit issues; the kind that made very girl around her take a hit on her own self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, and waved gently to the middle of her back.

The short one was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, and had small features. Her hair was an onyx color, cropped short and pointing in almost every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them had pale, chalky complexions, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town -even paler than the albino, me.

They all had dark eyes despite the range of hair tones, and they also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruise-like shadows.

As if they suffered from insomnia, or were recovering from broken noses. Though their noses -and all their features- were straight, perfect, and angular.

But again, this wasn't why I couldn't look away.

I stared, because their faces, so different, yet so similar, were all devestatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

They were faces you would never expect to see on except, perhaps, on the air-brushed pages of a fashion magazine -or painted by an old master as the face of an angel.

It was hard to decide who was most beautiful -maybe the perfect blonde girl and the bronze haired boy.

They were all looking away -away from each other, away from other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell.

As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray -unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway.

I watched, amazed by her lithe dancers step, til she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would've thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging...

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class -whose name I'd forgotten...

* * *

**Alice**

I had _had_ to get out of there, if I had stayed any longer, I was bound to go up to her and ruin everything.

No, I had to wait, so I had left. I had to let her come to me first, or everything would be moot point.

I could tell that Jazzy had been confused, and since I had been humming the most infectious song in my head, Edward had kept out, since it was one of those that annoyed him.

I could tell he was curious as to why though, but hah!

I would never tell!

...Well, maybe _afterwards_, but until then? Never!

* * *

**Edward**

Why the hell had Alice been humming that -I shuddered- hideous song? I knew she didn't really like that song, but what would she be hiding that was so important as to resort to... to...

That Barbie Girl song? I shuddered inwardly, oh, I hated Britney Spears music, and I was pretty sure that was one of her worst songs yet...

Though I may have been mistaken as I tended to steer clear of her music.

And I could read the confusion in Jasper's mind, so she hadn't even told her mate?

Wow, this was serious.

_Edward, do you know what's going on?_ he asked me mentally, _She's been feeling excited all morning, and just now she was impatient, and I couldn't calm her down at all,_ he thought to me.

I shook my head quickly no, too fast for the humans to see, "I don't know, she was singing in her head," I told him, and the other two looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emmett, all of us spoke too fast and low for the humans to hear, and we were all careful of not moving our lips too much.

Even Rosalie looked a little curious.

"Alice has been excited all day, today," explained Jasper, "And jsut now she was impatient, but I couldn't calm her down at all," he said.

"Oh," said Emmett.

Rosalie shrugged, "Probably some kind of fashion thing," she said, "I hear they're releasing a new..." I tuned them out and looked up, at the girl Jessica, who was sitting next to the new girl.

Then I looked at her, and looked away, maintaining a bored look, though I was frowning inside, I couldn't read her mind...

Why?

_What's wrong?_ asked Jasper, looking over at me, I raised a brow, _You have frustration rolling off you in waves,_ he explained.

I shook my head, and tried to read it again, perhaps her mind had just been blank at the moment, I thought, though I knew it was unlikely...

* * *

**Bella**

As Jessica, as I now knew her name was, explained the Cullens to me, the youngest one of the Cullens looked up and met my gaze.

This time, with evident curiosity in his expression. As I hastily looked away it seemed to me that that his glance held some sort of unmet expectation.

"Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

He was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had -he had a slightly frustrated look on his face. I looked down again and listened as Jessica explained.

So his name was Edward, I thought, as I hid a smile. She's spoken as if he had been a case of sour grapes...

I had to wonder when he'd turned her down.

I glanced at him again, his face was turned away, but I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his features...

* * *

Soon, lunch was over, and it was time to get to my next subject.

The other Cullens had left a while ago, and I had ended up staying in the cafeteria much longer than I would've had I been alone, but still, I didn't want to be late to my next class so...

* * *

**Charles Xavier**

...I checked Cerebro's database as I always did, searching for hints of mutants -as I always did.

I was about to disconnect from Cerebro when it picked something up, in Forks, Washington...

Another mutant, the signs were faint, and were soon lost, which was odd, but not so odd if the power is what I think it is...

And judging from the reaction...

The child will be strong...

Perhaps stronger than Jean, perhaps not...

But either way...

Time to gather the X Men...

* * *

**Edward**

She walked in with that girl, Angela, and I stiffened, smelling that luscious, and aphrodisaic scent that was her blood...

And I was sitting next to the only available seat...

Damnit!

She walked past me, her scent hitting me in waves, so much that I had to stop breathing.

I stared at her, hoping that the hunger didn't get to me...

She just smelled so... so... delicious!

No! I couldn't drink human blood! Not again!

I leaned as far as I could without making it obvious -or so to me.

I tried not to smell her, as I pretended to breathe. After all, Vampires didn't need to breathe, but we had to keep up the pretense that we were human...

So I tried not to breath as much as I could without scenting her, or if I did, reminding myself that humans were 'friends' not food...

Mostly...

The prosthetic scent of her shampoo hit me, making it less unbearable, but while it made it less unbearable, it made it even more unbearable.

Yes, that did not make sense and I knew it, but I had to try not to dwell on the fact that the human who most likely had the sweetest smelling blood in the world, just had to move here, into quaint little Forks, Washington, and just had to be sitting next to me...

She was beautiful, true, for a human, but...

No! No! I tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner, but it was hard, especially as I could read his mind, and it was all stuff I'd already learned...

By now, I was entirely stiff, and from the human's silent reactions -or what they were thinking- all except her, of course...

I could not even try to relax, the only thing I could do, was bolt out of that room, as fast as humanly possible, as soon as that bell rang.

I had been saved by the bell...

Literally, I was so close to the point of not return...

But as I ran out -human speed of course, though I wanted to run as fast as I could, I knew I couldn't- I saw her reaction in the minds of the others in her class.

She was still staring after me at the moment, face blank, impossible for me to read -even if I was the mind reader. Yes, haha. She seemed a bit angry though, but I couldn't be sure, as tears seemed to be filling her eyes.

I saw her talk to Mike, and i had to cringe at his thoughts, that Newton...

So they all had noticed...

Well, better they think I was hostile, rather than reveal the fact that I was a vampire, when I drank the life out of her...

Yes, better this way...

Better she misunderstand, than die.

She trully had been 'saved by the bell'...

And so had I...

So had I...

* * *

Ooh~ One quick question! Just remembered. Was that right? It's Cerebro right? Please tell me if I'm wrong, I don't like being wrong...

-tears-

Also, I'm trying to get the X-Men to appear somehow in each chapter, though its a bit harder than I thought!

So, please tell me, would you rather have them meet Bella sooner? Or would you rather Bella and Eddie get to know each other more before they come in? I can do either, but as a person who sometimes has indecisive tendencies, I'd like an opinion...

PLEASE. And no, it will not affect chapter three, though it may in the future of this story~

So~

Anyways, what did you think? Reviews please~ 3


	4. 03 Edward

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**A/N**

Alright! Finally! Chapter Three is complete~! XD

And I've finally figured out how Chapter Three will go! XD I was on the block for soooo long~! DX

But now I'm back! And better than ever!

...Oh man... Did I really just say that...? -sweats- I...I sound like a robot or something! ^..^'l Ha...ha...

Ahem! Well, anyways, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER, AND NEITHER AM I IN ANY WAY ASSOCIATED WITH MARVEL...

I DON'T OWN Twilight OR X-Men!

By the way, this time around, It'll mostly be Bella and Edward-centric. And to avoid confusion, it's Bella's POV for part one -I did NOT make a mistake in putting Edward under "Chapter Three"

Oh, and as for those who were thinking the same as _Kyla Catrina_ about Logan and Bella being born decades ago, and why Bella doesn't remember she's older than she looks... It will all be explained, so don't worry...

And Starting from now, thinks will be breaking away, a little more from the original Twilight story... This chapter will still hold a little more Twilightish stuff, but I do think its time to break out the wings and start Soarin'~ -winks-

Anyways, same rules about the thoughts, speech and stuff as last time, so just go on ahead and read...

Then Review please~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Edward

...Weeks passed, and I still didn't see Edward, for a while, I dreaded going to classes thinking that he would be there, but as it became more, and more obvious that he wasn't...

I foolishly began to relax...

Of course, by now, I knew many of the Students -if not by name, then- by face. The first night, I had talked to Charlie about the Cullens, and he had not a single bad word to say about them, except perhaps that they were just a little strange...

But then again, who in my life wasn't...?

Oh, how true that phrase was... Even if I didn't realize it then... How true it was...

I still emailed Renee every day, of course, since she'd be worried if I didn't, but sometimes it would get tiring...

Even though she was so childish, for some reason she was also overly protective of me...

No one has ever told me why though...

The closest I'd ever gotten was that she had almost lost me once, but then Mom had entered the room, and forbidden me from seeing the Aunt that had said that.

I had always wondered why. But maybe she just didn't want me to remember any trauma...

It could explain why I'm so different though...

Anyways, back to the present...

I had just begun to feel more comfortable in the Forks High environment, the first weekend had gone without a hitch, and me and Charlie had -kind of- gotten closer. Well, he trusted me in the kitchen now, at least, once I'd proved not to have the...er... creativity of my mother in the kitchen...

Then _he_ came back... Not only was is snowing -the kind of weather I abhorred- but Edward Cullen was back in school...

How did I know? Of course, I had walked into the Cafeteria with Jessica and the others, and had seen FIVE people at the table...

FIVE. Not four, like it had been for the past how many days, but Five...

Edward was back...

I started to feel sick.

"What's with Bella?" asked Mike, looking at Jessica -how I knew that, when he was behind me? I didn't know, I just... kind of knew that he was looking at her.

"Nothing," I answered, "I think I'll just get a Soda today..." I said, hurrying over to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Jessica, coming up behind me.

"I feel a little sick, actually..." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor.

I had to be paler than the Cullens by now, because she said nothing, for once.

After the others got their food, we walked over to the usual table, and sat down.

I sipped the carbonated drink slowly, stomach churning.

Twice. Twice, Mike asked how I was doing with unneeded concern, and twice, I had to tell him it was nothing.

Though I wondered whether or not I should play it up and go to the nurse...

I risked a glance at the Cullens. His color had improved, I thought vaguely, not so pale -flushed from the snow fight, maybe...

But it wasn't that that made me so into studying him at the moment. He seemed... different, somehow, but aside from color, I couldn't tell what, though I tried to isolate the slightest changes...

And looked away when his eyes met mine, even if for only a brief second...

The second that Jessica followed my not so inconspicuous stare...

I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face, but I was sure... that the instant our eyes met, there had been no harsh unfriendliness, no negativity or antagonism towards me...

In fact, he seemed curious... Unsatisfied in some way...

* * *

**Edward**

...I saw her... As soon as I walked into the room I knew she was there, even before my eyes found her, doodling at her seat...

"...Hello," I said, taking the seat next to her. Wet snow dripped from my copper hair, and from the picture I saw in the minds of the other students, I knew my hair was messy -disheveled- and I had to resist the urge to neaten it.

She looked up, not seeming to comprehend for a moment...

And for a moment I felt sorry that I had been so antagonistic the week before, or seemed to be. She was such a beautiful creature...

And at least the smell did not hit me full force like it had before...

I smiled a little, to ease her worries -was she worried?- but I watched her carefully, just in case...

"I'm Edward," I said, "Edward Cullen -I'm afraid I wasn't quite able to introduce myself least week...

"You must be Bella Swan," I said, hoping that she would not reject me, though part of me hoped that she would... For her own safety...

"H-How do you know my name?" she asked, still seeming to be under shock... Had I shocked her? Perhaps this hadn't been a good idea after all...

But I laughed, forcing myself to be normal, "Oh I think everyone knows your name," I said. And it was true, pretty much every single student who's mind I'd skimmed had known her name, "The whole town's been waiting for your arrival," I continued.

She grimaced, perhaps I'd said something wrong...?

"No," she said, "No, I meant... why did you call me Bella?" she asked.

Of course, "Do you prefer Isabella?" I asked, what had I done wrong...? Did she not like that nickname?

"No, no, I like Bella," she said a bit hastily, Oh good, I hadn't been wrong, But I think Charlie -my dad- must've called me Isabella behind my back -It's what everyone knows me as," she said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh," so that was why. I dropped the subject for the moment, not wanting her to ask unnecessary questions.

We were going to be doing the phase sorting lab today... I groaned mentally... Again... you'd think after a few centuries they'd at least differ slightly...

I had done this lab so many times, I could probably sort them blindfolded.

"Ladies first," I said courteously to Bella, "Partner?" in case she hadn't already done this lab, which she most likely hadn't...

"Or I could star if you wish...?" she had been staring at me, and I felt my smile lessen... What was wrong...?

"No... No, I'll go ahead," she said, turning pink -ah, she looked so cute like tha -Wait a sec what was I thinking? I shook myself mentally.

"Prophase," she said, shaking me out of my mental argument against... myself...

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked, partly to get my thoughts back on track, and partly to check for myself.

I unconsciously caught her hand as she began to take it out -she jerked her hand away.

Crap, I'd forgotten, "...Sorry..." I said, just loud enough for her to hear as I pulled my own hand back, "Prophase," I agreed, a little impressed, but perhaps it was just luck...

I wrote it down semi-automatically and switched the slides, "Anaphase," I said, out loud for her benefit, and began writing it down.

"May I?" she asked, not unlike how I had before, I nodded, and smirked, of course I was right...

She looked a bit disappointed that I was, but I let that slide.

...After a while, we began chatting, having finished our lab, when Mr. Banner walked over, just luckily steering her away from my eyes...

She had noticed... Last week my eyes had been darker with hunger, while now that I was better fed, they were gold.

I wasn't surprised -by now- that she had done the lab before.

After he left I tried to restart the conversation... In a different direction...

Perhaps if I knew more about her, I would be more prepared for... next time...

When ever, and what ever the next time would be...

* * *

By the end of class, I was thoughtful, thinking about things.

One. I knew she did not like snow, or the wet -and Forks was both.

Two. The reason she had moved here was her mother. She was the self-sacrificing type perhaps...

Not good, when there were vampires around...

Three. She was not very happy with how things were, but she would withstand the circumstances... It wasn't fair, but she already knew that the World was not fair...

Something that had taken even me a long time to learn...

For that, I felt sad for her...

Her life was so short but she already knew so much... Or seemed to.

She was more mature than Emmet, who was definately much, much older than her -possibly even Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and myself...

No, she was more mature...

Even more than I had been when I was her age...

She was also difficult to read...

Simply put... She was different...

* * *

**Logan "Wolverine"**

I yawned, stuck babysitting again. We were on our way to Forks, Washington from our base in Westchester County, New York.

It was going to be a long flight, so I was resting for a while, since it was Storm's turn to fly the jet anyways.

This time around we had Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, and even Charles was coming on this one.

Which probably meant this one would be strong...

He rarely came out when we went to 'recruit' mutant anymore...

And this was -like I already said- going to be a long distance flight, so it'd take a while.

Pretty much all the X-men were here, though Beast was back home baby-sitting the newbies...

Ugh... I shuddered at the thought, at least I was only babysitting the older ones...

The odd thing though, was as we got closer to our destination...

I felt this weird kind of pull...

Only it wasn't like a normal pull, it was like in my mind, there was something trying to come out...

I had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**Bella**

When I opened my eyes the next morning...

Something was different...

Light, I realized. There was light coming in through the window -it was still the greyish-green light of a cloudy day in the forest -but it was clearer somehow.

I realized that there was no fog veiling my window!

I immediately jumped to look outside, but groaned...

There was a fine layer of _snow_ on the ground -on everything!

But that wasn't the worst part...

All the rain from yesterday had _frozen_.

It coated the needles of the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns...

And made the driveway deadly as any ice slick...

Even more so for clumsy little me...

I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry...

I sighed, maybe it'd be better if I just went back to bed right now...

* * *

When I got downstairs, I found that Charlie had already left for work.

And in a lot of ways, living with Charlie, was like living with by myself, and I found myself reveling in the aloneless instead of feeling lonely.

I prepared and ate my cereal with more gusto -and much faster than normal.

I was excited, and I knew it wasn't the stimulating environment that made me so...

And if I was being honest with myself, I would know that it was because I would be seeing Edward Cullun at school -and _that_ was very, very stupid.

It took every ounce of concentration in my body to make it down the icy driveway alive. Of course, almost lost my balance when I got to the truck, but I somehow managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself.

Clearly today was going to be very nightmarish...

Somehow, my truck and I made it to school unscathed and alive, but I still drove very slowly, having not wanted to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble.

Carefully holding the die for support, I made my way to the back of the truck -to examine my tires.

There were thin chains crisscrossing in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put the snow chains on my truck...

I felt my throat tighten. I wasn't used to being so taken care of, and Charlies unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing byt eh back corner of the truck, struggling with a wave of emotion the snow chains brought up, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high pitched screech that hurt my already sensitive ears, and it was fast becoming even more painfully loud.

I looked up, startled.

I saw several thing simultaniously.

Nothing was moving in slow motion the way it did in movies -Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in very clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me -staring at me in horror. His face stood out to me from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock.

But more important, was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the icy parking lot -and it was going to hit the back corner of my truck...

But more importantly -it was going to hit me, who was standing between it and the truck...

I didn't even have time to close my eyes...

But just before the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed reached my ears, something knocked me down, hard -and not from the direction I was expecting.

My head seemed to crack against the icy black top, and I felt something cold and solid pinning me to the ground.

I was now lying on the pavement behind the tan car I had parked next to.

But I didn't have a chance to notice that, because the can was still coming.

It had curled around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, it was going to hit me -again.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, but I couldn't figure out who -my mind too frozen on the fact that I was about to die...

A painful, and horrible death. My arms automatically reached up to protect my head, as two white things shot from either side of me towards the car.

The I heard the van stop, and felt a slight tap, and when I opened my eyes the van had stopped just half a foot away from me.

Two cold white hands fitting providently into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

The hands then moved so fast they blurred.

I felt the cold hands move me like a rag doll, but I was too stunned to react.

I think I was still in shock.

A groaning metallic thud nearly broke my ears, and the van settled...

Right where my _legs_ had been just a moment before.

There was a full second of silence before the screaming began, and this time my hands moved to protect my ears, but even through my hands, I could hear multiple people calling my name, but more clearly than the yelling -I heard Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," my voice sounded odd to me, and I tried to sit up, only to realize he was holding me tightly against the side of his body with an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned, as I struggled, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

His words made me aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left year, and a lesser, duller throbbing from the center of my head that was quickly travelling to my whole body, like my blood was rushing overtime.

"Ow," I said, a little surprised, and dazed. I think I actually felt -and maybe heard- something click in my body, but he didn't seem to hear...

Or maybe he did, but thought it was something else.

"That's what I thought," he said. Amazingly, his voice seemed to be suppressing laughter, though he looked relieved.

It made me blink and look at him more clearly, all the memories from the -near- accident rushing back, "How in the...?" I started, trying to clear my head and regain my bearings.

"How did you get here so fast...?" I asked, my own voice seemed a little distant.

"I was standing right beside you, Bella," he said, his tone serious, and a little mesmerizing -it made me feel a little disoriented as I looked up into his golden eyes, as I sat up.

I blinked, what was I asking him again? I thought a little queasily.

They found us then, "Don't move!" someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

Oh, so that was Tyler, I thought a little fuzzily as a flurry of activity surrounded us.

I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hands pushed me down again.

"Just stay put for now," he said.

"But it's so cold," I complained, feeling the cold more now that my blood was no longer rushing.

I was surprised when he chuckled under his breath, though there was an edge to the sound.

"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his laugh stopped short, "You were by your car," I said, my voice still sounded a little hazy to me. I think maybe my ears were affected, but since I could hear everyone else so clearly, I thought maybe it was shock.

His expression turned hard, "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you," I persisted. I had no idea why, as chaos reigned around us. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene, but I obstinately held to my argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Bella, I was standing next to you and i pulled you out the way," he said, unleashing the full, and devastating, power of his eyes on me, as if trying communicate something crucial.

"No," I set my jaw, almost pouting.

His golden eyes blazed, "Please, Bella."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Trust me?" he pleaded, his soft, hypnotic voice overwhelming.

I could hear the sirens now though, "Do you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.

"Fine!" I repeated angrily, as I felt my blood boil, for some reason.

It took six EMTs and two teachers -Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp- to shift the can far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in.

Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried the same, but the little traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion.

I almost died of humiliation when they put the neck brace on me -Especially since it seemed like the whole school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me into the back of the ambulance...

Edward got to ride up front.

It was maddening.

And to make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm fine Char-Dad," I sighed, "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion, and I tuned them out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head.

When they'd lifted me, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper -it was a very distinct dent that fit the coutures of Edward's shoulders..

As if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame...

And then there was his family; Looking on form the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but no hint of concern for their brother's safety on any of their faces.

I couldn't think of any logical solution that could explain any of what I'd seen though I tried -at least, none other than the assumption that I was insane.

They put me in the emergency room in the hospital -It was a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel patterned curtains.

A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm, and a thermometer under my tongue. And since no one bothered to pull the curtains around me to give me privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the neck brace any longer.

As soon as the nurse left, I unfastened the stupid thing and flung it under the bed.

There was more of a flurry as Tyler was brought in to the bed next to mine. As soon as he saw me he started to apologize, though I brushed it off, and told him I was fine he continued to apologize -repeatedly.

Soon they wheeled me in to get my head x-rayed and told me I was fine, before putting me back in the bed next to tyler's.

He continued to harrass me with apologies until finally I closed my eyes and ignored him.

He kept up a remorseful mumbling...

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" asked a musical voice.

My eyes flew open, and I saw Edward standing at the foot of my bed, smirking.

I glared at him -it wasn't easy. It would actually have been more natural to ogle.

"Hey Edward I'm really sorry-" started Tyler, but Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said simply, flashing his brilliant teeth.

He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed facing me, and smirked again.

"So? What's the verdict," he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go!" I complained, "And how come _you_aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered, "But don't worry -I came to spring you," he winked.

A doctor walked around the corner, and I think I felt my mouth fall open.

He was young, he was blonde...

And he was handsomer than any movie star I had ever seen -though he was pale, tired looking, with circles under his eyes.

From Charlie's previous description the week before... This had to Carlisle Cullen.

"So, Miss Swan," he said in a remarkably appealing voice, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, and for the last time -I hoped.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on, "Well, your X-rays look good," he said, "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl and glare towards Edward.

Dr. Cullen's cool fingers probed my lightly along my skull, and he noticed when I winced slightly.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really," I'd had worse, and it wasn't all that tender, I just seemed to feel his cold touch more there.

I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile.

My eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father's in the waiting room -You can go home with him now, but come back if you feel any dizziness or have any trouble with your eyesight," he said.

Not likely -especially since my eyesight actually had seemed to sharpen after the incident.

I glanced over at Edward, "Does he get to go to school?"

He smiled -a bit too smugly if you asked me, "Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," he said.

"Actually," corrected Dr. Cullen, "Most of the school seems to be congregated in the waiting room.

"Oh no..." I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr. Cullen raised his brows, "Would you rather stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, and staggered slightly -I had gotten moved too quickly- though Dr. Cullen caught me.

He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again.

No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted -in fact (Oddly enough) it didn't hurt at all after the first maybe half an hour or so after the accident.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," he said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended, with a hard glance at the subject of my statemeny.

"Oh, well, yes," the good Doctor agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him, before looking away at Tyler and walking over to the next bed.

My eyes narrowed slightly, and my intuition flickered -the good Doctor was in on it...

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us a bit longer," he said to Tyler as he checked his cuts.

I moved next to Edward as soon as the doctor's back was turned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I -almost- hissed under my breath.

He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched, "Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared and turned his back as he strode down the long room.

I had to walk faster than usual to keep up, and as soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun to face me.

"What do you want," he asked, sounding more than a little annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness surprised me, and my words came out with less severity that I had intended, "You owe me an explanation," I said.

"I saved your life -I owe you nothing."

I flinched at the resentment in his voice, "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about," he said, voice sharp.

I felt my temper flaring, odd since I was usually not so temperamental, "I want to know the truth," I said, "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

My words came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me -Tyler didn't see you either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. The can was going to crush both of us, but it didn't -your hands left dents in the side of it! And you left dents in the other car but you're not hurt at all! Also, the van should've smashed my legs, but you were holding it up-" I stopped, I could hear how crazy I was sounding, and I couldn't continue. And I was so mad I could feel the tears coming.

I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He stared at me incredulously, but was his face was tense -defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" he said, his tone was somehow calm, but it seemed to question my sanity -but it only made me more suspicious.

It was like a line delivered by the perfect actor.

I nodded once, jaw tight. I didn't how he did it -but I just knew he had.

"I won't tell anyone," I said, each word slow, as I tried to carefully control my anger -I was already starting to see red.

He looked surprised for a moment, "Then why does it matter?" he askeed.

"It matters to me," I insisted, "I don't like lying -so if I am, there had better be a good reason as to_why_ I'm doing it," I said slowly, I could hear the slight tremor of anger, frustration... And something... something _else._.. sadness?

Why would I feel sad?

He was silent for a moment, then sighed, somehow I knew he had brought his hand up to ruffled his hair and look away for a moment, even though I wasn't looking at him, and I could barely see through the red that was refusing to calm, "Can't you just thank me and get _over_ it?" he asked.

"...Thank you," I said, still fuming and expectant.

"...You're not going to let it go, are you," he said, more a statement than a question.

"No," I said simply, forcing myself to breath evenly, slowly, to calm myself, the red started to fade the the edges of my vision.

"In that case..." he started, "I hope you enjoy disappointment."

I met his eyes, and we scowled at each other in silence. How could there be someone who could frustrate me so? I thought.

I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused, and to keep the red from coming back. It was like trying to stare down an angel of destruction.

"Why did you even bother," I said frigidly, trying to hide my hurt.

He paused, and for a brief moment, his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable, so vulnerable, I didn't turn and storm off like I had been about to.

"...I don't know..." he whispered, looking a bit confused, before he turned his back on my and walked away...

I was so stunned, but still so angry that it took me a while until I could finally move.

But even when I did, my steps were slow, as I made my way to the exit at the end of the hallway...

* * *

**A/N**

Whew! finally finished! It took me three hours to type this! DX

But then again, this seems to be the longest, and most dramatic chapter so far... ^^'l

And a cliff-hanger! I think I'm getting surprisingly good at these kinds of things~ ^^

I tried to do Logan's POV, though I'm not sure how that turned out... -sweats- I did try to keep to how I think he would think, and feel.

He doesn't really seem the type to like kids, but at the same time, he seems to be good with them, though he'll say he hates them when asked. Lol. Maybe I do know him better than I thought.

It was kind of hard figuring out who would go on this mission though, and a few of them might not end up getting any 'screen time' at all.

So an early sorry for that... -sweats- Haha... -laughs a little nervous/sheepishly-

Anyways, tell me what you think, and a few pairings...

I'm planning to give the X-Men a little more 'screen time' if I can, and I want to know...

Do you think Logan should remember Bella immediately when he sees her? Or do you think he should have fuzzy memories of her, and still think she's dead for a while -his sister that is, not Bella XP Oh wow that's a bit confusing -sweats-

Also, just so you know, things will start getting more and more different from the story. I tried to make it a little more different from the book in this chapter, though I ended up using it as a reference more than I wanted -though if you check this with the book, you'll find things are different...

And as for Bella, there are hints to the answer for the question all the way at the top of this page.

But geez! This really is the longest chapter! It's over SIX THOUSAND WORDS! DXP

A new record! Yay!

Also, I'd like to know if you think I should do little 'extras' I won't tell you what they are, but if enough people review and tell me they want them, I will make the little extras ^^ Like maybe talking to some of the characters 'off-stage'

And another question. For Pairings:

RogueXLogan (not too fond but I can see it) or RogueXRemy (Gambit. Gotta love him! X3 I like this pairing best, but I'm not sure if I should introduce Remy~ If so, though, I will bring him in~)

And another thing.

I know there are BellaXEdward haters out there. Don't worry, and even for the lovers of the pairing, Edward will change -slightly- he won't be so controlling, but he won't really change much in personality, though I think he may change a bit when he finds ou- Oops, almost gave part of the plot away! Teehee~ Silly me! Well, that's enough for now, so reviews please~


	5. 04 Prophetic Dreams

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**A/N**

Hey ya'll~ Chapter Four is up! XD It took me forever to type it after getting it down on paper -Seven pages!- But it's finally here!

And before the end of the week! XD Yay!

So, yeah, this chapter's called Prphetic Dreams, and you'll see why~...

Kind of...

Anyways, Disclaimer: Twilight AND XMen DO NOT BELONG TO ME! AND NEITHER DO -most- OF THE CHARACTERS!

By the way, I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews... but to those of you who did review, thank you so much! It's only thanks to those of you who reviewed, that I forced myself to type it all up...

I really wanted to be lazy and type it later, maybe next month...

But I decided to force myself to type, because of those few who actually REVIEWED! -glares accusingly at those that read but didn't review-

...Anyways, I'm planning on making an OC for Logan, and RemyXRogue wins by a landslide! Thanks guys! It was totally unanimous! XD

Right, enough babblings and ramblings, I'll let you all read the chapter then...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Prophetic Dreams

...The waiting room had been worse than I'd thought. Pretty much every face I knew from Forks was there -staring at me.

Charlie rushed to my side, but I held up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I told him.

"What'd the Doctor say?" he asked. I knew he wanted to say more, but I was in no mood for chitchat, so I appreciated his restraint.

"Doctor Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine -he said I could go home," I sighed. Mike, Eric, and Jessica were all there -and were moving towards me. "Let's go?" I urged.

Charlie said nothing, but put an arms around me -not quite touching- as he led me to the glass doors of the exit.

I waved to them sheepishly, hopping to convey that I was fine -that they needn't worry anymore.

It was a relief -a huge relief(though it was the first time in my life I'd ever felt like that)- to get into the cruiser.

We drove in silence -I was so wrapped in my thoughts I could barely registered Charlie, sitting right beside me.

I was _positive_ that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I could _still_ hardly believe I'd witnessed.

...Charlie didn't speak until we got home.

"You'll -uh... You'll need to call Renee..." he said sheepishly, looking more than a 'little' guilty.

"You told _mom?_" I said, appalled.

I didn't even wait for an answer as I slammed the door of the cruiser -a lottle harder than was probably necessary- and went into the house...

* * *

**Renee**

Ohmygawd-! I'd nearly lost my baby -again!

I knew I was panicked -maybe even overreacting- but I couldn't help it. I'd almost lost her _once_ -I didn't want to lose her _again_.

I'd never told Charlie -in fact, he didn't even know about the incident- but part of the reason I had left him was because I never wanted her to remember the trauma of 'that incident' again -And here she was, having _another_ traumatic experience!

Oh, my baby Bella!

"Are you s_ure_ you're ok, honey? Maybe you should come back, dear -I think maybe it'd be better if you do -Forks is so dreary!"

Oh please, at least let her be where I can protect her! I'll use anything -any excuse- to bring her back! There _must_ be some excuse that'll bring her back!

"Mom, please! I'm fine, really! And it's nicer here than I thought -I mean, sure, its not the sunniest place in the world, but..."

I really hoped 'that' time had not come yet -not so soon! She had her _whole life_ ahead of her!

"Are you _sure_ you're not hurt? You don't feel sick at all? You're _absolutely_ sure?"

I know it was odd, but I did hope she was a little hurt -I dont want her to be in any_ pain _but...

-Oh god! I'm a horrible mother! Oh~ I should've _been_ there! Why couldnt I convince her to come back?

Oh god-Ohgod!

* * *

**Bella**

Mom was in hysterics -Of course. I had to tell her I was fine at least _thirty times_ before she would calm down.

She begged me to come home -forgetting, perhaps, that 'home' was empty at the moment- but her please were easier to resist than I would've thought.

I was _consumed_ with the mystery Edward presented -and more than a 'little' obsesssed by Edward himself.

Stupid, Stupid, _Stupid_, me...

I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be -as any normal, _sane_, person would be...

* * *

In the end, I decided to go to bed early -Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was _really_starting to get on my nerves.

I stopped on my way only to get a few Tylenol from the bathroom.

They did help... A little, and, as the headache eased to a dull, I drifted...

That was the first night of many of what would soon become more, and more frequently lucid, and hyper-realistic deams I would have...

And it would be the first night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen...

* * *

...In my dream, it was dark...

The only light came dimmly from a pale, copper-rust haired man I instinctively knew was Edward.

He was walking away with his back turned to me, leaving me in the darkness.

His footsteps echoes hollowly around me -and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up, and no matter how loud I called, he never turned...

As if he couldn't hear me...

As if I didn't exist...

Troubled, I awakened, panting, in the middle of the night, pale fingers cool against my warm, flushed face.

I couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time...

And after that, he was in my dreams nearly every night -but always on the periphery, never within reach...

But those were not the oddest of my dreams...

I had other dreams... Strange, and lucid dreams...

In those dreams, I could see the slightest detail -_every _detail- perfectly...

* * *

In those dreams, I seemed to know things -people- I _knew _I had never met in my life.

Strangest of all, were the dreams I had that were so lucidly clear... But I could hear nothing.

In many of these dreams, one person always stood out to me, as if everything, and everyone, else was just a background...

He was a -I suppose you could say- ruggedly handsome man, rough, in that rugged sort of way. He had dark, semi-messy hair, and gave off the feeling of loneliness...

A kind of aura, that didn't let people in, didn't let anyone near him...

But he always wore a soft expression when facing me, a soft expression that fascinated me -almost as much as Edward did- even as it put a kind of fear in my heart that I couldn't explain, for he had another, darker, side to him...

A side that showed itself rarely in my dreams... But was there nonetheless...

Yet everytime his face appeared, I would somehow feel nostalgic...

Yet sad, at the same time...

Like my heart was breaking...

Like it was breaking into so many pieces I could no longer pick them up and stick them back together again.

And everytime I saw him, something would flash in my mind, yet just out of reach.

A word...

A name.

Yet everytime I reached for it, it would slip farther, and farther away from me...

It was odd, I had no other feelings but love and grief towards him. There was a forever unscratchable itch for me to find him. To reach out and touch him -to hug him, and tell him how much he meant to me...

Even though I don't know just what I feel about him... I felt like when he was gone, a piece of me was missing...

Not a very big piece... But big enough to make a difference...

I needed to see him...

This phantom in my dreams...

But at the same time, I knew it was impossible... For these dreams -for these feelings- to be real...

But... It all just seemed so real... yet unreal at the same time... Like long forgotten memories of a past life...

It was like I was looking through the eyes of my past self...

The eyes of a me from another life...

* * *

The month following the accident was uneasy -tense- and at first...

Embarrasing.

For the _first _week, I was the center of attention.

And once Tyler came back, he was _impossible _-and Mike and Eric took to him even less than they took to each other.

It was a complete disaster...

On the other hand, no one seemed concerned about Edward -though I'd explained (more than once) that he was the hero...

* * *

**Edward**

I felt sorry for her -for Bella- being surrounded by those three (ie Mike, Tyler, and Eric).

As usual, people avoided me and the others, but I wasn't getting along with them quite so well either at the moment...

Rosalie was possed that I had so nearly exposed us, while Emmett would support her -of course.

On the other hand, Alive and Jasper were neutral -though slightly disapproving- of the matter.

I, Myself, have no idea what to think of the matter -how could she get to me like this anyways?

And why _had _I saved her...?

I knew it wasn't because of her blood -though I probably could have used that as an excuse if I wanted to, but- I would be lying to myself if I said that was why...

So... Why _did_ I...?

* * *

**Alice**

Edward is unhappy -and so are Rosalie and Jasper- even Emmett is sober, and as am I...

I'm careful to keep Edward and the others thinking I'm neutral though, and somewhat disapproving.

But the odd thing is, that ever since that accident, I have not been able to 'see' her anymore...

I can no longer see Bella's future...

And its slowly starting to affect my visions of Edward, as well.

I'm really starting to get worried...

And I know Jazzy can tell... But he can't to anything to help me, and I know that it hurts him...

Poor Jazzy...

But this is one thing I just can't tell him...

Not yet, anyways... It's just something I can't tell anyone about...

* * *

**Logan "Wolverine"**

The closer we get to Forks, the antsier I get -Just what's waiting there?

The Professor said that the signal is coming from an unidentified source, but he won't say another word about it.

He does say that he has a contact there though -some wolf-shapeshifters- a whole clan of 'em- and that if we have to, we can stay with them for a while...

Tch, rats...

* * *

**Bella**

It's been a while since the dreams started -in fact, the girl's choice spring dance is coming up in about a week or so...

And despite my outright lies, the tenor of my emails must have alerted Renee to some of my depression, because she's called several time... Worried.

I had to try to convince her that it was jsut the weather that had me down...

* * *

I had to reject Mike twice -first subtly, and then firmly.

It was then, though, that Edward spoke to me for the second time

(A/N: She's talking about in the school that is, for those of you actually keeping track. XP)

* * *

**Edward**

"Regret?" I blinked, what was she talking about...?

"Regret for what?" I asked.

"For not just letting the stupid van squish me," she said, a bit bitterly, in my mind.

I stared at her. Did she _really _think I wished I hadn't saved her?

I couldn't believe she'd think so little of me!

"You think I regret saving your life?" I asked, a little hurt -how could she think such a thing?

"I _know_ you do!" she snapped.

I could feel the anger and frustration building up, "You don't know _anything!_"

And how could she? She didn't know what I really was -a monster. And she didn't know what we've sacrificed -and she would make such an assumption without knowing anything...

Ha! I thought bitterly, of course. She's only _human_. I thought disgustedly.

She glared at me and turned to leave, but tripped, and turned her glare to her fallen books...

But finally, she sighed and started picking them up -I was already there.

I picked up a few and handed them to her mutely.

"Thank you, she said coldly, as my eyes narrowed, watching her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Bella**

By the time Tyler asked me -to Girl's Choice- I was more than just a 'little' irritated.

And at first, I tried to be nice -after all, it wasn't his fault I'd used up my quota of patience... right?

DEAD wrong...!

It was_ totally _his fault!

I had been very tempted to 'bump' into 'Eddie's car afterwards -but he got away...

So I had to content myself with muttering to myself as I drove -slowly- home...

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, so what did you think? Was it good, bad, ok? After the next chapter things will move even more and more away from the Book's main plot, trust me. And for those of you who have been waiting for that patiently... Thanks so much for not blowing off on me~

I swear, it seemed like I was typing forever before I finished getting this together! Ugh!

Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a little 'Extras' thing for this story, only as another 'story' where the characters will comment on the story themselves!

One chapter for each chapter, so is I do decide to do it -and it depends on whether you all want me to- then I'll put it up.

So review people!

And a small, small spoiler for those of you who have been so good~

Billy Black will have his own POV in the next chapter! Yes, the wolves do come in!

And its' definately the longest chapter so far!

I have... 12 pages written down, and it's only half way there! So, look forward to it! It'll probably take me longer to finish writing though...

And like I've promised... Previously... There will be MORE X-MEN! XD

Ok, now, Review please~

And remember, Reviews make my world go round~

(PS: For those of you who don't get it -the more reviews I get, the faster I will put chapters up, capiche?)


	6. 05 Blood, Wolves, and Theories

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Blood, Wolves, and Theories

When I got home, I decided to make Chicken Enchiladas for dinner -it was a long process, and it would keep me busy.

The phone rang, as I was simmering the onions and chilies -Jessica; she was jubilant -Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation.

We talked, and now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I could come to the dance -I gave her my Seattle excuse.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner -dicing the chicken especially- I didn't want another trip to the emergency room.

But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken.

What did he mean it was better if we weren't friends...?

_"I'm sorry," he said, sounding very sincere, "I'm being rude, I know -but its better this way, really..."_

My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant.

He must've seen how absorbed I was by him -and he didn't want to lead me on...

So we couldn't even be friends -because he wasn't interested in me at all.

Of course he wasn't interested in me! I thought angrily, giving the chicken a perhaps-harder-than-necessary chop, as my eyes stung -a delayed reaction to the onions.

I wasn't interesting -but he was. He was interesting... brilliant... mysterious... and perfect. He was beautiful -and possibly able to lift full size vans with _one hand_.

Well, that was fine! I could leave him alone -I _would_ leave him alone.

I would get thought my self imposed sentence here in purgatory, and, hopefully, some school in the South West -or possibly Hawaii- would offer me a scholarship.

I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven...

* * *

I managed to convince Charlie to let me go to Seattle -though he did bring up the dance.

Ugh... Only in a small town like _Forks_ would a_ father_ know about such things...

* * *

The next morning, I parked as _far_ away from the silver Volvo as I possibly could -I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car.

I fumbled with my key as I got out of the cab, only to end up dropping it into a puddle at my feet.

A white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could move.

I jerked back slightly -Edward Cullen was _right next to me_, leaning against my truck in a casual manner.

"How do you_ do _that?" I asked, half irritated, half amazed.

"Do what?" he asked, as he held my key out, dropping it into my outstretched palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

He looked amused, "Bella, it is not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant," he said, his voice quiet as usual -like velvet... muted.

I scowled at his perfect face.

His eyes were light again today -a deep, golden, honey color.

I had to look down at my now folded hands to reassemble my now tangled thoughts.

I took a breath before looking back up at him again, careful not to meet his mesmerizing golden eyes "Why the traffic jam last night?" I wanted to know.

"I thought you were supposed to pretend I don't exist -not irritate me to death," I said, perhaps a bit caustically.

"Oh, that?" he sniggered, "was for Tyler's sake. Not mine -I had to give him his chance."

"You-" I gasped -I couldn't think of a bad enough word.

My blood seemed to boil -it felt like the hear of my anger should've physically scorched him, but he only seemed more amused.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he added.

"Oh, so you _are _trying to irritate me to death since Tyler's _van _didn't do the job!"

Anger flashed in his eyes, and his lips were pressed into a hard line -all traces of humor gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, voice low, and cold.

I glared, palms tingling -I wanted to hit something _so _bad... I surprised myself. I was usually a non-violent person.

I was still seething as I turned my back and walked away.

"Wait," he said, but I ignored him, sloshing angrily through the rain -yet he was next to me within a minute, easily keeping pace with me.

"I'm sorry," he said, as we walked, "that was rude," he said.

I continued walking.

"I'm not saying it isn't true, mind you," he went on, walking right beside me now, "but it was rude to say it anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone," I grumbled crossly.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, "but you side-tracked me," he continued, chuckling.

Well _he _seemed to have recovered his good humor...

"Do you have a Multiple Personality Disorder?" I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

"Fine then!" I sighed, "What do you want to ask?" I said, stopping, as I turned to face him.

"I was wondering if -a week from Saturday- you now, the day of the Spring Dance-?"

"Are you _trying_ to be _funny_?" I asked, interrupting him as I stared up at him, incredulous, as rain drenched my face.

He looked wickedly amused, "If you'd allow me to continue?"

I thought about it, and sighed, clasping my hands together at waist level so I didn't do anything rash, and waited.

He smiled, "As I was saying. I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride," he said.

I blinked, well... _that_ was unexpected...

"What?" I said, not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

Okay, scratch that last thought. I had _totally_ heard right.

"With who?" I asked, feeling a bit mystified.

"Myself, obviously," he said, looking amused as he smiled. He spoke, enunciating every word clearly, as if he were talking to the mentally handicapped.

"But... _why?_" I asked, too stunned to be insulted.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next month or so anyways, and to be perfectly honest? I'm not quite sure your truck can make it," he said.

_Now_ I felt the insult, "My truck works just fine, _thank you very much,_" I sniffed, as I began to walk again, but sarcasm aside, I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.

He ignored the sarcasm, "But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" he asked, following me.

"I don't see _how_ that's any of your business," I said, miffed -Stupid Shiny-Vilvo owner...

He just chuckled, and I felt butterflies, "Oh, but I think the wasting of finite resources is _everyone_'s business," he said.

"Honestly, Edward," I said, suppressing the thrill I felt -and hating it- as I said his name, yup, I had felt a _thrill_ just s_aying_ his name.

But I continued speaking nonetheless, "I can't keep up with you," I said, unable to suppress my exasperation, "I though you didn't _want_ to be my friend."

"I said it'd be _better_ if we weren't friends -not that I didn't want to be," he corrected.

"Oh _thanks,_ now _that's_ all cleared up," I retorted, voice heavy with sarcasm.

It was then, that I realized I'd stopped walking again -we were under the shelter of the Cafeteria roof now, so I could look at his face more easily, and clearly.

Which _certainly _did _not_ help my clarity of thought...

"It would just be... more... _prudent... _for you not to be my friend," he said, "But..." he hesitated slightly before going on, "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella..."

Edward's eyes were _gloriously _intense, as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering...

And suddenly...? I couldn't remember how to breath...

* * *

**Billy Black**

I recently got a call from Charles -an old friend of mine- saying that he would be coming over some time soon...

I had told him I would welcome he and his students with open arms -and just about time too... I wanted to introduce him to the 'boys'...

"I look forward to meeting them, Billy," he had said, and I could hear the ever-patient, ever-present smile in his words.

"That's great," feeling myself smile as well, "I'll tell the guys about the plans then -I _do_ hope you can stay a while, Charles," I said genially.

"Yes, and thank you, Billy. I'm sorry to put you to so much difficulty, but I may have to do just that," he said.

"Aw, It's no problem at all, Charles -We'll be glad to have ya," I said -and I was.

Charles was really an amazing man, and the boys would do well to learn from him.

"Very well then, we shall see you in a little while, Billy," he said.

"Looking forward to it," I grinned, just as Jacob walked in, "Bye Charles."

"Goodbye, Billy," he said, before we hung up.

"Hey Jacob," I nodded to my son, as I put the receiver down.

"Hey," he returned, "Who were you talking to, Charlie?" he asked curiously, as he pulled his shoes off.

"Nah, just an old friend," I answered, "He'll be coming round in a few days, and might be staying a while," I said, wheeling myself to the kitchen, "Hungry?" I asked...

* * *

**Bella**

_"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense._

_I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded._

_He smiled for a brief moment, before turning serious again..._

_"You really _should _stay away from me though, he warned, before smiling again, "Well, I'll see you in class," he said, turning abruptly, and walked back the way we'd come..._

By the time lunch came around, I was impatient...

And maybe... Just a little scared...

After he'd left I made my way to English in a daze... I didn't realize that class had already started when I entered the room -until Mr. Mason pointed out, anyways...

Red with embarrassment, I had gone straight to my seat...

* * *

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. So by the time I entered the Cafeteria, I found myself immediately looking over to the Cullens' table -only to be disappointed when I didn't see a certain amber-eyed boy...

Crushed, I followed the still-babbling Jessica into the lunch line.

I had lost my appetite... so I didn't get anything more than a bottle of lemonade.

I just wanted to sit down and sulk, for some reason...

"Edward Cullen's staring at you again," said Jessica, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name -how sad, I thought, I was just _that_ obsessed with him...

"I wonder why he's sitting alone today?" she continued,wondering.

And as did I, as my head snapped up -I'm sure my eyes were wide by now- as I followed her gaze to find...

Edward, smiling crookedly, as he stared from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat.

Once he caught my eye, he raised a pale hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him -I stared, disbelieving, as he wink.

Finally, I -somehow- moved, an incredulous Jessica staring as I walked away...

* * *

**Edward**

I watched as she made her way to the seat across from me, an obvious smile on my face.

I really was happy to see her, and I was able to mute all the thoughts around me to a minimum -_especially_ the thoughts of Rosalie and Jessica Stanley...

I felt my lips curve into a real smile as she came over, "...Why don't you sit with me today...?" I asked...

* * *

**Bella**

I automatically sat down, watching him with caution. I was happy -ecstatic even- but nervous at the same time.

He was smiling -and it was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be so real... I was almost afraid that he would disappear in a puff of smoke, and I would wake up -which was not entirely unlikely, considering the amazingly realistic dreams I've been having recently...

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something...

So I did.

"This is... different," I finally managed.

"Well," he paused for a second, hesitating a little, before he continued, "I decided... as long as I'm going to hell...

"I might as well do it thoroughly..."

Seconds ticked as I waited for him to say something that would actually make sense...

"You _do_ realize I have no idea what you mean...?" I pointed out eventually.

He smiled again, "I know," he said, before changing the subject, "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you, though..." he said, eyes trailing past me to a table somewhere behind us.

"They'll survive," I said. I could practically feel their stares boring uncomfortably into my back.

"But what if I decide I don't want to give you back...?" he asked wickedly, an odd, mischievous glint in his eyes.

I gulped, my eyes widening barely a fraction, as I suddenly felt butterflies...

He laughed, "You look worried," he said.

"No," I said -but ridiculously, my voice broke. I cleared it, "More surprised, actually -what brought all this on...?" I asked.

"I told you -I got tired of trying to stay away from you- so I'm giving up."

He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes seemed serious.

"Giving... up?" I blinked, repeating the words in confusion.

"Yes-" he said, "-I'm giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may," he expplained, his smile fading, and a slight, hard edge creeping into his voice.

I blinked, "You lost me again..."

The breathtakingly crooked smile reappeared. "I always say too much when I speak to you -it's one of the problems."

"Oh, don't worry," I said, smiling wryly, "I don't understand _any_ of it."

He laughed -as I expected him to, "I'm counting on that!"

"So... in plain English... are we friends now...?" I wondered.

"Friends..." he mused dubiously.

"Or... not," I muttered, eyes sliding down and away from the Cullen, looking at pretty much nothing, that moment.

He grinned, "Well, we can try, I suppose," he remarked, "But I'm warning now -I'm not a good friend for you to have," he said, a serious warning behind his smile, and outward lightheartedness.

"You say that a lot," I commented. I was trying to ignore the sudden feeling in my gut and retain an even voice.

"Yes," he said, "because you don't seem to be listening to me -and I'm still waiting for you to believe it, too. If you're smart, you'll avoid me," he said, perhaps a tad bitterly, to my mind...

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intelligent quite clear, too," I commented dryly, eyes narrowing.

He smiled sheepishly -apologetically.

"So..." I started again, "As long as I'm being... _unsmart... _We'll be friends...?" I said, struggling to sum up that more than confusing exchange.

"Yes... that sound about right."

I watched the bottle my hands were wrapped around, unsure of exactly what to do now...

"...What are you thinking...?" He asked suddenly, his tone curious.

I looked up, startled out of my thoughts, into his deep, golden eyes; becoming befuddled, and -as usual- blurted out the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are...

* * *

**Charles Xavier**

I heard Billy's son return as he hung up, and I clicked the cellular phone in my own hand off, before wheeling over to Storm.

"How's the weather holding up?" I asked.

"Normal," she said absently, "for this area anyways -no one will notice the jet, since I can keep it hidden within the clouds," she said, spaing a single glance back as she focused on concentrating on the clouds outside.

I nodded, moving on to check on the others to see how _they _were faring.

And as always, Jean was calm, mentally preparing herself, while Scott and Logan were... a bit 'excitable'...

Kitty, on the other hand, is grinning excitedly, exuding a wave of excitement that is infectious, causing me to smile; while Rogue keeps a cool, and level-headed persona, though she is giving off waves of mild excitement.

And Kurt...

* * *

"KURT!" exclaimed Kitty -the tension in the craft was high enough to fry a circuit, "Stop it!"

"Stop vhat?" asked the blue demon-looking boy, as he popped up beside her, slight accent showing through, as he hung upside-down from the roof.

"_That!_ It is _really _starting to get on my nerves," she told him irritable.

"Oh... sorry," he said sheepishly, though he was too excited to be upset, "But I'm just _soo excited!"_ he said.

"I _know_, Kurt. I am too, but-"

"Hey y'all, what y'all talkin' 'bout?" asked Rogue, as she went over to the two teenagers.

"Oh, hey Rogue!" said Kitty, "Rogue!" exclaimed Kurt -almost at the same time.

"We were discussing the mission," offered Kitty.

"Yah, I am _soo_ excited! What about you?" asked Kurt.

"Whoa!" she said, lips curved into a slight smile, as she stepped back, pretending to be weighted down by they words, gloved hands held up to block the 'onslaught'.

"Calm down, guys," she said, her southern accent coming through true, and blue, "I know y'all excited, but we haven't even met the guy-"

"Or girl," added Kitty.

"-_or_ gal," acceded Rogue, "-yet. So maybe you should wait 'til you meet the person _before_ you get your hopes up too high," she told them.

"But the Professor _did_ say there's a pack of volf-shifters -a _whole pack _of them!- where we're staying," said Kurt.

"Yeah! Can you _imagine_?" exclaimed Kitty, "A _whole clan!_"

Rogue just sighed, rolling her eyes, _obviously_ she wasn't getting through to them...

* * *

**Bella**

"...just one answer in return?" he asked.

I thought about it -very- briefly, and nodded, "_One_."

"Just tell me _one_ theory."

Whoops. "Not that one!" I said, almost hastily. I had agreed to one answer, but...

Tricky Bastard.

"That doesn't qualify, you promised one answer," he reminded me.

Tche. "But _you_'ve broken promises before," I pointed out.

"Just _one_ theory -I won't laugh..."

"Yes you will," I said automatically -of _that_ I was certain.

He bit his lip slightly, and looked down, before glancing up at me through his long, dark lashes, his ochre eyes 'innocent', yet scorching...

"Please" he breathed, head tilted slightly, leaning just a _bit _towards me...

And I caved.

Holy c_row_! _How_ did he _do_ that? I thought, dazed, "W-Wha...?" I said stupidly, the breath knocked out of me.

Damn that Cullen and his...his...his scorching... hypnotic eyes that seemed to see through everything! I ranted mentally, pouting (also mentally).

"Please... tell me just _one _little theory...?" he asked, eyes smouldering as they looked into mine -as if they could see into my soul...

I flushed and broke eye contact, "Um... b-bitten by... a radioactive spider...?" Was he _really_ a hypnotist?

Or was I just really that much of a hopeless pushover...?

"That's not very creative!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I sniffed, feeling miffed (**J**: Lol, rhyme! XP), "Sorry that's all I got," I said a bit sarcastically, as I pouted slightly.

"Not even close!" he teased.

"No spider?"

"Nope."

"And... no radioactivity...?"

"None."

"Dang," I sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either," he chuckled, eyes dancing, amused.

I pouted for real this time, "You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"

"Ahem!" He covered it with a cough, struggling to compose his face.

"I'll figure it out eventually though," I said, feeling irritated at this.

And I would...

Eventually.

Edward sighed, "I really you wouldn't try," he said, all seriousness again -his golden eyes somber.

"Because..." I trailed off, waiting for him to supply the answer.

"What if I'm not a superhero?" he asked quietly, "What is I'm the villain...?" he said, his face a mask, smiling playfully, but thinly -his eyes impenetrable.

"Oh," was all I could say, as several things -hints he'd given' fell suddenly into place, "I... see," I said.

I think...

"Do you?" he asked, face suddenly severe -as if he had accidentally said too much.

"You're... dangerous?" I guessed, pulse quickening to a flutter as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words.

I could feel the rush of adrenaline...

Or was that just the blood, pumping through my body as my heart beat -almost as fast as a hummingbird beat its wings...

He _was_ dangerous -and he'd been trying to tell me that all along...

He watched me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"But not bad," I said quietly -almost a whisper- eyes burning, as I shook my head, "No... You're not bat at all..." I said, feeling my heart slow at the instinctive truth of those words.

How I knew, I would never know... or so I thought. But that, is for a later time...

Not now.

And he wasn't bad -he couldn't be. For some reason I could believe this more than I could believe that he really existed. And yet, for some reason, he saw himself as a monster...

And he was trying to protect me. So despite what he thought of himself -he wasn't bad at all...

"You're wrong," he said, voice almost inaudible -as if he were talking to himself, more than me.

Convincing himself he was one, a monster -and at this...? I felt my heart break all over again...

But this time...

It was for real...

* * *

The silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity. I felt anxious -on edge, almost- and fascinated at the same time.

Why would he think he was a monster? A villain?

What made him think he so little of himself?

It was then, I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.

"We're going to be late!" I realized, the words coming out more a whisper than anything else, as I jumped to my feet.

"...I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the bottle cap in his hand -which he had taken from my bottle- so fast it was pretty much a blur.

I could only blink. "Why?"

"It's... healthy... to ditch class now and then," he said, smiling up at me from his seat, though his eyes were troubled.

"...Well, I'm going," I told him -I was too much of a coward to risk getting caught.

He looked down, "I'll see you later then," he said, concentrating so hard on the spinning cap I thought it might explode -but it didn't.

I hesitated slightly, torn -but the first bell sent me hurrying out the door.

I looked back, a last glance confirming that he had not moved an inch...

And I made my way to class...

* * *

**La Push: First Beach (A private/hidden area)**

(**J**: No PoV in particular)

A black jet with the X-men insignia landed on the private beach area, where a small group of Quileute men waited -one of whom was in a wheelchair specifically fixed up to move on almost all terrain so that it could travel over the sand much better than a normal one, which would probably just break down and get stuck.

The Quileute watched silently as the engines were cut off, and the side doors opened with a hiss, and stretched slightly, making a ramp that led to the sand.

A low squeak of wheels reached the sharp ears of the older looking boys, while a few of the younger ones immediately turned their heads to look towards the still, serious man in the wheelchair beside him -but he had not moved an inch.

It was then that the younger ones realized the sound had not been coming from him at all, but was coming from the general direction of the jet, and looked back, just in time to see a bald, but otherwise fit looking man moving towards them on the wheelchair. His hands were folded against his abdomen, and he looked calm, as the wheelchair automatically moved to his will.

Only the older ones seemed to notice this minor detail, as he was not holding a remote, despite the fact that the chair looked pretty high-tech -as far as they could see anyways.

The Quileute in the wheelchair pushed his own chair forward with only little difficulty, and met the other man halfway, both nodded silently in greeting before breaking into smiles, and talking like old friends -which they were.

"It's been a while, Billy," said the Professor, as he was known to most of his students, and Charles Xavier, as he was known to most others, while the rest of the jet's occupant disembarked.

Of the other occupants, there were two adolescent boys, a rugged looking man, a dark skinned, silver haired woman, and three teenage girls who walked down the ramp, and stopped a little ways away from their 'leader', while the other Quileutes watched on.

Billy smiled wholeheartedly, shaking hands firmly, as the 'boys' stayed back, eying the newcomers distrustfully, while a few of the others did the same -for now.

"Yes, it had been a long time, Charles -you haven't changed a bit," he said, grinning a bit playfully, before going on, "By the way, his is my son, Jacob," he said, as Jake stepped forward, exuding curiosity, unlike the older ones as he watched the newcomers, nodding in greeting, "Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul..." he continued on down the line until all of them had been introduced, "...We're real glad to have around, old friend -real glad," he said, though he said nothing of the 'other' thing, Charles seemed to frown for less than a second, studying his old friend.

"Thank you, Billy," said Charles politely, smiling again, "I don't wish to intrude, though," he said, before introducing the 'X-men', "By the way, these are my students, and colleagues -Logan," he started, going in no particular order, "Ororoe, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue," he said, using either human names or nicknames.

None of the X-men wore their uniforms -there was no need, after all, since if asked, 'officially', they were there on an extended field trip to learn about the Quileutes. Of course, that wasn't the only reason, for some of the boys present, Charles knew, and could instantly pick out, knew nothing of the mutants and the less publicly known secrets of the Quileutes -one of which, he realized, was Billy's own son, Jacob.

Soon, Billy invited them all to his house for dinner, which Charles politely accepted -after Wolverine intervened and told them he'd come by a little later, as he had some business to take care of first, promising to meet them there, of course.

Charles nodded absently, giving him permission, he knew that Logan's 'business' was to hide the jet -well, that and he probably wanted to take his own bike for a spin, after being cooped up in the jet for so long- which Charles understood quite well, actually. It was quite hard to imagine, but he had not always been stuck in a wheelchair...

No one asked how he would know where to go, or how he would get there, either because they knew he was a mutant, or because they about his bike, or both -otherwise, it was because no one else was asking, and they were probably wondering if it'd be rude to ask -the last of which was mostly the younger Quileute members who knew nothing about the 'other side' of the Quileute.

A side they hid quite well, else they be prosecuted, or deemed more fit for the mental ward, than the outside world.

After that, they were on their way...

* * *

**Edward**

I was in my car, listening to **Debussy**, when movement outside caught my attention -It was Mike, and -my undead heart nearly froze- Bella.

Mike was carrying a _very_ pale Bella.

I nearly rushed out of the car -vampire speed- but somehow, I was able to force myself to go at a human pace.

And, if not for the faint sound of her heart beating, I would have assumed she were dead...

I felt my heart freeze -again. The very thought of her dying... It just...

It just _hurt_ for some reason -like hands crushing my undead heart...

My monsterous heart...

But I was immediately relieved when I found that she -at least- had the energy to tell me to go away.

For some reason, I found this quite funny, and laughed, though I had no idea why...

Mike watched me defensively, seething, as he hoped I would leave -and possibly go die in a ditch somewhere, which made it all the more amusing, somehow- too bad for him...

I was already dead...

Not that he, or anyone else in Forks -except perhaps the Wolves- knew that...

Too bad indeed...

* * *

**Bella**

"...No," I groaned, "Go away..."

He chuckled, while Mike made some comment, but all I could hear was my own, shallow breathing, and Edward's cool, melodious voice.

Suddenly, the sidewalk disappeared from under me, and my eyes opened in shock -though my sight was clear... My mind was disoriented at the sudden jerk.

Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed...

Well, much lighter than I believe I was... Like... Like a stack of papers! ...I think.

"Put me down?" Oh Please, please, _please_, don't let me puke on him...

But he was walking before I even finished speaking.

"Hey!" I heard Mike call, almost distantly, I think -maybe ten paces behind us somewhere. I didn't know how I knew the exact distance, and I didn't wonder, trying too hard not to puke.

And the rocking movement of his body most definitely did _not_ help. "_Please_ put me down..." I moaned.

Almost immediately, I felt him hold me away from his body slightly, gingerly, supporting my body weight with just his arms -and it didn't seem to bother him at all...

Then again, I was pretty sure we already had already established that he had super-strength...

And possibly speed...

Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself, I stifled a long suffering sigh...

Maybe I really was going insane... But Edward's voice pulled me back to reality.

"So," he asked, "you faint at the sight of blood...?"

This fact seemed to entertain him greatly -I decided not to answer, closing my eyes against the nausea (I hadn't seemed to see anything during the brief period that I had been thinking, and... possibly speaking to myself...), pressing my lips together, as I fought it with all the strength my body could possibly wield.

Well, will power... Though that didn't seem to be working much either...

"And not even your own blood," he continued. Well, _he_ seemed to be enjoying himself.

I don't know _how_ he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh my-!" a female voice gasped.

"She fainted in Biology," explained Edward, "They're blood-typing," he said by way of explanation.

I realized then, that I was in the office, and Edward was going past the front counter towards the Nurse's office.

The grandmotherly nurse (and how did I know this? I would wonder later, for my eyes had been closed) looked up from her book, astonished when we came in, as Edward brought me into the room, placing me gently on the crackling paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on one of the cots.

Then, he moved to stand against the wall, as far across the room as possible -his eyes bright with some sort of excitement.

(Again, how I knew this with my eyes closed, I could only wonder at... Later.)

I said nothing, until the nurse left -to get some ice for my forehead (during this point in time, I had opened my eyes, if only to be polite as I spoke to the woman), before I moaned, closing my eyes again.

"You were right..."

I could somehow see his smirking slightly, "I usually am... but what in particular this time?" he asked.

"Ditching _is_ healthy," I said as I practiced my even breathing.

A few seconds of silence stood, before he spoke again, "You scare me for a minute there," he admitted, sounding more like he was confessing a humiliating weakness more than anything.

"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury in the woods," he told me.

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or not from his tone, but I was pretty sure he was... right?

"Ha ha," I said a bit dryly at his sense of humor.

I still had my eyes closed, but I was starting to feel better every minute -as if the blood in my body was doing a sweep of the 'bad things', washing the horrid feeling away, little by little...

"Honestly," he continued, "I've seen corpses with better color -I was concerned I might have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike," I said, "I'll bet he's not very happy."

"Oh that's an understatement," he said quite cheerfully, "He absolutely loathes me."

"You can't know that," I said, though suddenly, I began to wonder if he could.

"I saw his face -I could tell."

"But how did you see me?" I asked, as the question popped into my mind. How _had_ he found me...? "I thought you were ditching...?"

By then, I was almost better again, though the queasiness would probably have passed passed faster had I eaten something at lunch -but then again... Perhaps I was lucky my stomach was empty...

"I was in my car," he said, nonchalantly, "listening to a CD."

I blinked -that surprised me somehow- such a normal answer...

Then the door clicked, and I saw the nurse come back in with a cold compress in hand.

"Here you are, dear," she said, laying the thing gently across my forehead, "You look a bit better," she added.

"I think I'm ok now," I said, managing a weak smile as I sat up -slowly. Thankfully, there was only a little ringing left in my ears -and no more spinning.

The mint green walls stayed where it should have -the Nurse looked like she was about to object, and make me lay back down- but just then, the door opened, and Ms. Cope poked her head in.

"We've got another one."

Immediately, I slid off the cot to free some space for the next 'invalid'.

"Here," I said, handing the compress to the nurse, "I don't think I need it anymore," this time, I managed a -slightly- stronger smile at the woman.

Then, Mike staggered in, supporting a now sallow-looking Lee Stephens...

* * *

**Edward**

As soon as the door opened, I could smell the blood, "Oh no," I murmured, as we drew near the walls to give them more room, "Go out of the office, Bella," I said, not wanting her to end up so fragile and pale looking again.

She looked up at me for a moment, confused.

"Just trust me -go," I said, and held my breath before following her out, as she darted immediately through the door -myself following just behind her.

"You actually listened," I said, blinking, as I heard the surprise in my own voice.

"I smelled the blood," she said, wrinkling her nose.

But that was impossible! "People can't smell blood," I told her, almost automatically -no human anyways.

"Well I can," she said, a bit somberly before she continued, "That's what makes me sick," she said, adding, afterwards, "It smells like rust...

"And salt."

I blinked. How could she smell it? True, blood did, at times, smell like that to me, but only just barely -not enough for a Vampire with super-senses like me to care... But perhaps... Blood just smelled more appetizing to us because most wouldn't drink unless we had to... A defense mechanism...? I thought absently, filing the thought away for later -perhaps I would discuss it with Carlisle- before I turned my thoughts back to Bella.

I stared at her for a moment, how could it be possible? She had to have at _least_ as acute a sense as-

"What?" she said, looking at me oddly.

"No, its... nothing," I said.

How would I -could I- explain it to her anyways...?

At least... Without letting her know exactly what I was...

* * *

**Billy's House**

(**J**:Again, no particular PoV... Was actually gonna do Jake's, but... *shrugs* I no speak 'Motor-lingo'. So, an apology to those that would've looked forward to that, especially since I'd need to know it for this part... *sweats* Really did want to use his PoV though... Maybe next time...? *winks*)

At Billy's House, the X-Men -most of them, anyways- stared at the Quileute in shock -Most of them ate more than the X-Men put together!

It was a little into the 'feast' -for that was the only thing it could be with the amount of food- that Logan arrived, a loud motor/engine revving signalling his arrival.

I few of them looked out, as he stopped his bike, skidding straight into Billy's driveway...

"Wow!" exclaimed one of the younger looking Quileute -Billy's son, Jacob- his eyes shining as big as plates, as he watched Logan take care of his vehicle.

"That's _amazing_!" he exclaimed, as he began to ramble off, and spout about mechanical stuff that most of them tuned out.

Only Scott seemed to have any interest in what he was saying, or the fact that he knew so much, though Logan nodded a few times, and gave a few short -though curt, and as polite as possible, for_him_, anyways- words, before joining the others to eat when he came in.

For the most part, they all got along great...

* * *

**Bella**

Edward ended up driving me home -I was surprised when I found out that he liked Clair DeLune -or even knew of it (or Debussy).

And I think he was just as surprised that I liked it as well -we talked for a little while, about music... my mother...

Well, he changed the subject after I got depressed for a little while, thinking about it. And we talked about my 'age', before getter a bit deeper about my mother again -like why she married Phil...

And why I moved here.

Then somehow, we got to the subject of 'scary', like what was, and what wasn't, and then a little about Edward's family...

The Cullens...

I now knew that he loved them -a lot- and I don't think he thought about them as anything less that his real family, for all that they were pretty much all adopted...

And for that, I was glad...

I didn't notice for a while, when we'd gotten to my house, but...

I just knew I was reluctant to part...

Well, at _first_ anyways...

I saw the smirk as he drove away.

_Jerk_, I thought. Though...

Not unfondly... No, not unfondly at all...

I didn't realize then, that a small smile had been forming on my lips...

* * *

**A/N**

_Whoot!_ (^..^) **_7,527_** words! Not including the A/N! (XD)

OMG! This has GOT to be my longest chapter yet! *continues possible endless ramble on length, etc., etc., etc...*

Ahem! *clears throat* Uh, anyways! This story officially has the most reviews! Despite being only the story with the second most chapters! (and by chapters I mean real chapters, not A/Ns like in a few stories I have on Hiatus... possibly forever)

Anyways, thank you all for your reviews! And for your patience with me! My computer kept freezing up, so either I kept losing parts -or at first, I lost the entire thing I had typed up when I had to shut my computer down due to freezing, and the text came up all garbled! (DX) Can you believe that?

I was on bad terms with my computer for a LONG time! DX

So I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed and waited patiently!

And as for those of you who didn't... (eyes narrow) I DO hope you do NEXT time...

It REALLY annoys me when people favorite/subscribe and don't review! (DX) But I will not go into that and waste more space...

I know many of you have noticed (of course) that I have put the A/N down here this time instead of doing it up top as I usually do...

Well, that was so I could see EXACTLY how many words this chapter -all TWENTY FOUR PAGES (XD)- was. Of course, the first draft had errors, which I corrected when I typed it up here. Anyways, thanks all, for all your support -especially you, Melanie! You have been reminding me, and PMing me, and... well, just lifting my spirits and giving me fresh inspiration to start typing again, when my computer kept deleting the info, whether intentional or not *glares at screen* But, luckily, things are going better now...

Oh crap... Just remembered! *wails* I FORGOT ABOUT GAIA AGAIN! (DX) AUGH! I REALLY hope my RP hasn't died -and for those of you who are familiar with Gaia, or are a user:

My user name is **Saruka Hikari **in case anyone is interested -though please don't clog my PM box with PMs... It so annoys me to have to go through so many a day... (DX) Though I know it can't be helped, the process is lengthy, and at time infuriating. ^^

Oh, and before I forget:

DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER & MARVEL OWN ALL BUT THIS STORYLINE IDEA! This is an AU people! Not a rewrite! So don't any of y'all dare sue!

Oh, and there will be Jake-bits in the next chapter! ^^


	7. 06 Contact?

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Contact...?

Saturday morning, I woke up bright and early for the trip. I walked up to the others, who had formed a group outside Mike's Family's store once I'd parked the truck.

Charlie had actually been pretty enthusiastic about the trip once he'd heard it was to La Push, though I did wonder how he would act if I told him about the trip to Seattle... with _Edward_.

Well, needless to say, I decided _not_ to tell him.

Anyways, things happened, and me, Jessica, and Mike had to squeeze into the front of his car -although I had managed to get Jess between me and Mike.

Well, at least Jess was happy.

The entire ride, I looked out the window, watching the passing scenery with boredom. And when we finally got there, the boys started to gather driftwood.

Mike asked if I had ever seen a Driftwood Fire.

I told him no, I hadn't. And he replied that it was really cool, and that I'd get to see one soon enough...

* * *

It was beautiful. I felt mezmerized by the dancing flames -the colors.

The Blues, and Greens in the fire seemed to be dancing for dominance -it was strange, but like I said, it was Beautiful.

And after nearly a half hour's chatter, come of the guys decided to hike to the nearby tide pools.

It was a dilemna -on one hand, I absolutely _loved _the little pools, but on the other... I tended to fall in a lot.

In the end, Lauren made my decision for me. I waited until I was sure the others were staying before I caught up with the hiking group.

Angela, Jessica, and Mike, were all in the hiking expedition.

Unfortunately -or, maybe, in my case, fortunately- since I had to watch every step I took, I soon fell behind. And by the time I got to the rocky shores, it was low tide.

I was very cautious -of course- not to lean too far over the little oceanic pools of shallow sea water -pools that never seemed to completely drain, and were teeming with sea life.

But of course, the boys, being boys, began to get hungry, and we had to go back.

I went slowly, reluctantly, turning back to take one last look, and the beautiful pools...

And I blinked, seeing something move at the edge of my peripheral vision, as I turned back, and immediately looking towards the source, thinking I'd seen someone...

Someone _very_ familiar...

But when I looked again, he was gone...

And I was alone, feeling like a child who's hopes had been crushed, which made me think that I really was starting to lose my mind...

* * *

**Logan "Wolverine"**

The 'pups' wanted to go down to the damned beach, and for once, I went...

Not that I really had a _choice_ in the matter...

Storm was out with some of the girls, out in Forks, looking for signs of Mutant Activity, and Charles was stuck at Billy's house -said something about something he needed to do.

So here I was, stuck with Kitty, Kurt, and some of the 'Quail' Pups -or whatever they called themselves. Apparently, some brats from Forks were coming down to First Beach -at least, that's what the pups said.

Tche, what a pain...

* * *

**Jacob "Jake" Black**

I gasped, we and the guys had gotten to the beach, a little while after the guys from Forks came -just in time to miss those going to the Tide Pools.

And now they were back -with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! But she looked familiar, too...

Huh...Well, in any case, she. was. _beautiful!_

I think my breathing just stopped...

One of the guys hit me on the back -_hard_.

Quil... Of course, I thought, narrowing my eyes at him in a glare.

The bastard just grinned at me in a sickly sweet way, that I think was supposed to be innocence...

Ugh! I shuddered mentally, before muttering something very, very inappropriate about him, which, for some reason, made his grin widen...

Stupid Quil...

* * *

And, once the entire group was here, Sam did the introductions (of course), some of them, I already knew, but the one who interest me most, was Bella -who I'm pretty sure is Charlie's daughter...

We used to be playmates, way back when, but I wasn't sure she remembered me, so I kept quiet as she looked over curiously. I really hope she remembers...

And I didn't notice when, but a lot of us had gone as I was thinking, staring into the Blue and Green flames...

* * *

**Bella**

After Lunch, everyone started to drift, some -in twos, or threes- drifted off to the village, but most were just walking about the beach, here and there...

Eventually, I was left sitting alone, on my driftwood log. Luckily, Lauren and Tyler were occupied by a CD player someone had been thoughtful enough to bring, and three... no, five, teens from the Reservation were perched around the circle -including the boy named Jacob, who, for some reason, was very familiar, and the oldest -Sam, I think his name was- who had acted as spokesperson...

A little bit later, Angela left with the other hikers, and Jacob sauntered over to take her place.

He looked fourteen -maybe fifteen- and had semi-long glossy black hair that was pulled back into a tie at his nape. His skin was a beautiful silken russet color, and his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones, though he stil had a hint of childish roundness around his chin. Altogether? A very 'pretty' face...

However, my positive opinion about his looks were severely damaged by the first words he spoke to me:

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

I sighed, thinking 'Oh god...'

It was the first day of school _all over again_.

"Bella," I said.

"Oh... I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding his hand out in a very friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's car," he said.

"Oh," I said, relieved as I shook his sleek hand, "You're Billy's son...

"I should probably remember you..." I said sheepishly.

"Nah, I'm the youngest of the family," he said, "You'd probably remember my sisters, though," he said.

"Rachel and Rebecca," I said with a sudden clarity of memory.

Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to us busy while they fished. Of course, we had all been too shy to make much progress as friends... And then there was the fact that I'd kicked up enough tantrums to but an end to the fishing trips by the time I was eleven...

"Are they here?" I asked, now examining the girls at the edge of the sea, wondering if I would even be able to recognize them now, if I saw them...

Jacob shook his head. "No," he said, "Rach got a scholarship to Washington state, and Becca married a Samoan surfer -she lives in Hawaii now..."

"Married? Wow!" I said, stunned.

The twins were only a little over a year older than I was...

"So... how do you like the truck?" he asked.

"I love it..." I said, "It runs great."

"Yeah," he said, "But it's _really_ slow!" he told me, laughing, "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it! My dad wasn't going to let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there," he said.

"Hey! It's not _that _slow!" I said, feeling the need to defend my car.

He just raised a brow, "Ever try to go over sixty?" he asked dryly.

"Well... no," I admitted. Bella + Speed = very, very bad.

"Good, don't," was all he said, as he grinned.

I couldn't help grinning back, "At least it does good in a collision," I said, a fact for which I was very greatful, seeing how I was _the_ biggest klutz in the world, probably...

"I don't think a _tank _could take that old monster out!" he agreed with another laugh.

"That's true," I said, laughing with him for a little while, before heading onto another topic, "So... You build cars?" I said, impressed.

He shrugged, "When I've got the time -and the parts," he said, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he asked jokingly.

He had a very pleasant, husky voice.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you," I said.

As if I even knew what it was! But, at least he was easy to talk to... I thought, just as he flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was just starting to recognize...

And I wasn't the only one who noticed...

* * *

**First Beach** (X-Men)

"OH MY GAWD!" gasped Kitty, as an icy cold wave washed over her -and she knew exactly who had done it...

"KURT!" she exclaimed, as she got up off the towel she had been laying on, practically ripping her shades off to glare at the blue mutant.

"Uh-oh..." said mutant was currently in 'human form', but he knew well enough what that tone meant...

He had just ruined her tanning session...

"I AM SOOOO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" she exclaimed, stalking over to the other, as said mutant began to back away, holding his hands up defensively.

"N-Now, now, Kitty, calm down..." he said, his accent showing slightly in his fear, "You know I-"

"HOW DARE YOU?" she exclaimed, drawing the stares of a few hikers who were on that side of First Beach.

"Kitty-" Kurt started.

"KURT WAGNER WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU-"

"-Kitty-"

"-I AM GOING TO-"

"-Kitty?"

"-RIP YOU APART, LIMB FROM LIMB, AND-"

"KITTY!" yelled Kurt.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"You're making a scene," said Kurt, "Besides, what did I do" he asked.

Kitty blinked, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Oh, like you don't _know_ what you did!" she hissed.

"I'm serious! I don't know vhat you are talking about!" he said.

She blinked, did he really not know...? "You mean... You didn't dump all that cold sea water on me...?" she said.

"Cold? Kitty, what are you talking about?" said Kurt, "The vater's warm here!" he said, blinking, "And even if any of it were cold, it wouldn't be that cold..." he said.

"Wait..." said Kitty...

"So, it _you _didn't do it...

"Who did?" she asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I dunno, but maybe you should dry off? There's still some wind, and I don't vant you to catch a cold," he said.

Kitty just looked confused for a moment, then, "You're right," she sighed, "And, uhm... Sorry for yelling at you, Kurt," she said.

"I just thought..."

"It's alright, Kitty," said Kurt, "It's kind of natural that you'd guess it was me, I guess," he said, grinning sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, you wanna play some beach ball?" he asked Kitty.

Kitty blinked, "Sure," she said after a moment, "Why not?" she said, "Just let me dry off first, and we can find Logan to referee," she said.

"Cool!" said Kurt, grinning.

"So, where to first?" he asked once Kitty was dry, and had something more to cover her -Kurt had just pulled on his hoodie, leaving the zipper down, since it was still pretty warm outside, and he didn't need to put anything over his swimming trunks.

"I dunno... Somewhere quiet?" asked Kitty, trying to think of where Logan would go...

* * *

**Logan**(3rd POV)

Logan was swimming in a lake not too far away. There was a small waterfall which, though small, still had a lot of force. He was somewhere in the forest -no idea where- but he was just relaxing, when there was a flash.

He looked up, stopping in the middle of drying his face off (he had taken a dip into the lake), and looked around.

Nothing. He took a whiff, nothing but the plants, and the animals, but he wasn't going to take any chances, so he pulled his clothes back on over his wet shorts, and let the towel drape over his shoulder, as he looked around.

His ears seemed to pick up some kind of rustling, like someone running very fast...

But he didn't hear any human heartbeats...

A mutant, maybe? He thought, looking around, and taking another whiff...

What could it be...?

* * *

**Bella**

"...You should come see me in Forks," I said, "We could hang out sometime," I said, feeling guilty as I said this, knowing that I had used him...

But I really did like Jacob -He was someone I could easily be friends with.

And he looked so happy... I really do feel bad that I had used him like that. I mean, it was very interesting and all, but...

I took a deep breath.

By now, Mike had reached us, with Jessica still a few paces back.

I could see him appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.

"Where've you been?" he asked, though the answer was right before him.

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I told him, "It was really interesting," I said, showing my 'interest'.

I smiled warmly at Jacob, and he grinned back.

"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched out camaraderie. "We're packing up," he said, "Looks like it's going to rain soon," he said.

We all looked up at the glowering sky -It really did look like it might rain...

"Oh, okay," I said, getting up, "I'm coming," I said.

"It's nice to see you again," said Jacob, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit. I rolled my eyes inwardly -boys.

"It really was," I said, and it was,"Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too," I promised.

The grin he had on stretched across his face, "That would be cool."

"And thanks," I said earnestly, pulling my hood up, before I followed the others across the rocks towards the parking lot.

A few drops had already fallen, making spots where they landed.

And when we got to the van, the others were already loading everything back in.

I crawled into the back seat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in shotgun.

Angela stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention.

So I simply lay me head back on the seat, and closed my eyes. Trying very, very hard, not to think, and to let the rain wash my thoughts away...

* * *

**A/N**: 2828 words! XP Yay~!

Okay, I know the title might not make sense NOW, but... I think you'll all get it in a while. Anyways, sorry for not being able to update til now (SATs), the SATs are finally over, so i can get back online~! XD

Anyways, I plan to seriously update as many stories I can for the next three (Actually, two, not including today) days. But I'm going between here, and Fictionpress for my Original stories, so, yeah...

Well, I updated this chapter first, though, and I now know that I'm going to do for the next chapter! I mean, I already had the story planned, but, you know how you sometimes end up with blank spaces inbetween...? Yeah, well, I now know how to fill that empty, awkward space! (yay!)

Also, for Harry Potter fans who like Sirius Black. I'm thinking of posting a Sirius Black story I recently came up with after (finally) seeing the fifth movie -Harry's haircut really sucked in the movie -in my opinion anyways. It's actually the whole reason I didn't watch that movie until the HP weekend marathon last week (I'd seen all except that one). So, I had this idea, since Sirius fell through that veil when he 'died', but no one ever said what it did or what it was for, and no one seemed to have retrived/found his body...

So its a fanfic where Sirius gets to come back to life, and takes place, mostly after the Deathly Hollows story, though the very beginning is sometimes after he supposedly 'dies'.

Anyways, sorry for not being able to update til now, and enjoy! If you have any questions, ask away, and I shall try to answer them! ^^

So, Reviews please~! XD


	8. 07 Port Angeles

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Port Angeles

After a few minutes of searching, Kitty and Kurt decided that Logan did not want to be bothered, but for some reason, Kurt was having second thoughts about it, as they went to play Beach Volleyball without their 'supervisor', having decided to play with the Wolves, one mutant, and one girl on each team...

* * *

**Logan **(And once again, 3rd POV)

Logan followed the smell and sounds, it was a sickly sweet smell, but he could stand it. It was a cloying smell, and he had to think that whatever, or whoever, was running, must either have a huge sweet tooth, or be made of sweets themselves...

But he kept following it, not realizing that he had crossed the 'border', since the sweet smell overpowered the smell of the Wolves, even from this far off...

* * *

**Alice**

I still don't get it. Why couldn't I see the future where Bella was concerned? And the 'block' was only getting stronger and stronger. I know that Jazzy has to be feeling my anxiety, and is getting worried himself (though for different reasons), I also knew I couldn't let Edward know.

Whatever it was, it was blocking out _his_ future as well...

Ugh... Where was a girl supposed to have a little 'alone' time around here? I thought, as I decided to hang back, as most of the others went hunting, excluding me and Jasper, since he was worried about me, but also knew that I didn't want Edward to know whatever it was I was thinking, and had kept his mind 'clean' as well...

Oh Jazzy...

* * *

**Logan**

That sweet smell -whatever it is- is getting closer, and I have a feeling I may be needing my claws...

* * *

**Alice**

I gasped, "Oh no!" I exclaimed, coming out of my daze. I had just had a vision, and Edward and the others were in danger! I don't know what it was, because I couldn't see clearly in the vision, but Edward was going to confront someone in the forest...

And lose!

"Hon, what is it?" asked Jasper, trying to soothe me, rubbing my back in gentle, soothing circles...

"The others are in danger!"

* * *

**Jasper**

"Hon, what is it?" I asked, rubbing my wife's back soothingly. I could feel her fear, and anxiety, but I didn't know why...

Until she spoke, that is:

"The others are in danger!" she exclaimed, and I gaped at her.

"But-But how? What's going to happen?" I asked, so shocked, I didn't realize that I was no longer blocking all of the anxiety she felt, and was beginning to feel anxious myself.

"There's no time! We have to go now!" she said, her voice urgent, as I felt a wave of it hit me, and I nodded, only able to follow her.

We ran, hand in hand, towards where we usually hunted, and began looking for the others...

* * *

**Edward**

I could feel something was wrong, and I paused, smelling something. There was a heartbeat that did not belong to any of the animals here, and it had been hard stopping myself, since I had been hunting, and was not fully sated yet. But the smell of _wolf_ helped me calm down, I'm disgusted to say.

I paused, looking around warily, as I heard the heart beat come closer, there was the slight sound of metal on metal as whatever -and whoever it was- came closer, but not close enough for us to see each other.

This obviously wasn't one of the Quiluete Wolves, since it had a different smell, oddly, the wolf scent was mixed with metal, which, though was not strong, was apparently strong enough to block out some of the wolf smell, making it at least somewhat bearable...

Then, I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts.

Alice's frantic, as she looked for us, and Jasper's... well, it mimicked his wife's, but only to a certain degree, and was full of worry.

_Edward! Edward! Can you hear us?_ came Alice's thoughts, _If you can, _stay where you are_, there's danger close by!_ She exclaimed, thinking of the vision she had had.

But I scoffed, oh please, how could anyone beat me? It obviously wasn't a vampire in her vision, as the 'phantom' would sparkle in it, since I was in the vision, due to being in the light, but I was somewhat warier of the approaching heartbeat, now.

It obviously wasn't a wolf, since it didn't seem to have a shape of one, but rather that of a standing human...

I sighed, running towards Alice and Jasper. If the whatever it was could beat me, then most of the others were in danger too, since we were trying to avoid this future...

* * *

**Bella**

About a week before the girl's choice, and Me, Jessica, and Angela had decided to go to Port Angeles -Jessica and Angela to pick out their dresses (Jessica was going with Mike, and Angela was going with a boy named Ben something-or-other), and I was there, to, apparently, give them a second opinion...

Besides, I had heard there was a book store in the area we were going, and I decided I would be able to get a few book while I was at it.

The night I had gotten home after going with the others to La Push, I had had a nightmare, and when I had woken up, I had decided to do some searching on the internet. I had loathed using the internet here, though. It was just sooo slow!

So, while I waited for it to start up, I had taken a shower. Once I was able to get onto the internet, I searched one word: _Vampire_.

It had taken a long time, but eventually, I had found a few that had 'caught' my attention.

One, was the 'Romanian _Varacolai_', a 'powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale skinned human'; Second, was the 'Slovak _Nelapsi_' a creature 'so strong, and fast it could massacre an entire village in a single hour after midnight'; and, one other.

The '_Stregoni benefici_' -for this one, there was only one, brief, sentence:

_Stregoni benefici: An Italian Vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires_.

It had, somehow been a relief, that one, single, small, entry, the _one_ myth among hundreds claiming the existence of good vampires...

Overall, though, nothing to go with Jacob's story or my theories. I had, of course, made little 'catalogues', in my mind as I had read, and compared each myth.

Speed, Strength, Beauty, Pale Skin, Eyes that shifted colors... And then, Jacob's criteria: Blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal -well, almost, anyways.

Aggravated, since nothing had really fit, I had snapped off the computers main power switch, not even waiting for it to close properly, though I did end up feeling an overwhelming embarrassment -It had all been so stupid... I had been in my room, researching vampires...

What had been wrong with me, then?

Well, now I was 'shopping' with the girls, and we had chattered, and talked, while looking through clothes for the dance, which had been billed 'Semi-formal'... Whatever _that _meant...

And _then_, I had found out that Tyler had been telling everyone that _I was going to the dance with him_. Of all the nerve!

I was tempted to run him over the next time I saw him, just for the sake of it... And to make him stop feelin 'guilty' about the accident, and not be so stubborn, and _pig-headed _about 'making amends' and just call it all even...

* * *

In the end, Jess had gotten an electric blue, knee-length, spaghetti-strap dress, that went with her eyes; and Angelahad gotten a pale pink dress that draped about her tall frame quite nicely -in my opinion- and that brought out the honey-coloured tints in her otherwise plain, light brown hair. After the dresses, we had gone to check out the jewelry, shoes, and other accessories.

I ended up asking Angela about the Cullens not being at school, much of the time after the 'incident' with Edward. (Jessica was to much of a motor-mouth for my liking, or discretion -no offense, of course) I learned that 'outings' were normal for them. Angela didn't ask a single question, unlike Jessica would have, I knew, and I began to like Angela even more...

Once done with the purchases, we had been planning to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress-shopping hadn't taken as long as we had expected, and Jess and Angela decided to take their things back to the car, and then take a walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour, since I had wanted to look for a bookstore (of course).

They had been both willing to come, but I encouraged them to go and have fun -they didn't know how preoccupied I could get surrounded by books. Besides, it was something I preferred to do alone.

They walked away chattering happily, as I headed in the direction Jess had pointed out...

* * *

**X-Men** (Port Angeles)

Kitty, Rogue, and the other girls had decided that there was not much to do in the town, so they had decided to go to Port Angeles. Meanwhile, Logan, and Storm had both been roped into the little 'shopping spree', since none of the other boys (Kurt, and Scott), had been willing to come, and the Professor had plans with the Quileute Chief.

Which left them with with Logan being the only guy, since none of the 'pups', as Logan had so kindly decided to name them, wanted to go either, and the only female, Leah, was apparently busy.

None of them knew that there would be any action that night...

And none of them knew they would find another mutant... In fact, they would find much more than a mutant...

* * *

**A/N**: 1,912 words... Not including the A/N of course. ^^ This time, I decided to cut it short here, since it would be too long for my tastes (sorry) if I didn't. I can't promise that I'll update tomorrow, but I _will_update soon. I promise. ^^ I can promise that only cuz I know exactly what I'm doing the next chapter, though... And this chapter was called 'Port Angeles' because it's where most of it takes place... that, and this is really just a filler to lead to the next chapter~

And just so you know, the next chapter is titled "**Mutants and Vampires**". There will definately be action, and maybe some confrontation in the next chapter, but that's all I can tell ya for now~

So, will Bella meet the Mutants? And will the Mutants meet the Cullens at last? Find out, in the next chapter~! XD

Oh, and a little something extra as compensation for this chapter not meeting the unrequired '2000 word' mark. ^^ But really, I was just happy to be able to do Jasper's POV, for those that didn't notice -and I finally did Jake's POV in the last Chapter too!

Well, anyways...

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Extra:** Cut-out Mini-Excerpt from the Chapter (because I couldn't make it work with the chapter if I put it in~)

That day, the sun had been shining quite brightly for once, and there was not a cloud in sight...

The Mutants were staying at Billy's House, making it a little crowded at times, but, they somehow managed. Unfortunately, it just so happened, that Logan was out of the house when the conversation began, and the girls decided they wanted to go shopping...

Of course, this meant that any male that went along would end up as their 'trolley', to hold practically everything they bought.

As soon as Kurt and Scott heard the word 'Shopping Spree' and the date, they shared a glance, and made up excuses before running out of the room like there was a fire... Or rather, a horrible smell.

And they all knew Professor X wouldn't be able to come, and nor would he want to. They could've asked Beast, but he was back home, watching the younger kids.

As for Storm... well, they couldn't really ask another girl to carry everything could they? Especially when she was the one who had agreed to take them (or rather, be their chauffeur), and might possibly have been their 'wallet'.

And the the Quileute boys knew had also backed out of it, those that were there, or that would be asked later, knowing from personal experience the hell they would be put through if they went.

Now, just as they were about to give up, and decide to carry everything themselves, the perfect target had come through the door...

Logan. Now, Logan didn't realize what he had just stepped in to, or he wouldn't have come in, and he would've stayed at the jet, but it just so happens, he was quite the unlucky one.

But as soon as he saw the looks in their eyes, when he had walked into the Living Room, where the girls were (Storm had left to go do something), he had had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen.

And more importantly, it was going to happen to _him_.

And since he had just come from the Jet, to go over it, and fix any problems, they all knew he couldn't use that as an escape, and there really was no way for him to say no without a good reason, and bringing on a whole wave of the 'puppy eyes'.

Logan shuddered, they all knew that he couldn't resist the 'puppy eyes' when utilized correctly (which all the girls knew how to do, of course, well, not Rogue, she just used the Guilt Trip).

And so, though he stammered for a good excuse, he ended up being pulled into it. And since he was a man of his word, there was no way for him to back out...

Not without a grave, life-threatening wound, since he had the Adamantium, and he was a 'quick' healer, of course. Besides, doing that would only make him tired when the time came, so he wouldn't do that...

And so, the girls had 'talked' or rather, set the puppy eyes -and in Rogue's and Kitty's case, the Guilt Trip (Kitty had utilized both the puppy eyes and the trip -she was a devious little mastermind after all)- Logan, the Great Woverine, impervious to -almost- anything, into 'shopping' with them...

~The End~

(For Now)


	9. 08 Mutants and Vampires

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Mutants and Vampires

I was lost.

After meandering away from the others, I had had no trouble finding the bookstore...

Unfortunately, it was _not_ what I was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing. I didn't even consider going inside. Through the glass, I could see a fifty-year old woman with long, gray hair worn in a long braid down her back, clad in a dress out of the sixties, and smiling welcomingly from behind the counter.

I decided that was one conversation I could skip -there _had_ to be a normal bookstore around here somewhere...

* * *

**Logan**

"Logan~!" called Kitty, as she waved to me, from a few feet before me, with the others, waiting at the street corner. "Hurry up!" she called, as I grunted, walking at my own pace.

No way they were going to just lead me around like a pack mule. True, they each held at least one shopping bag, but _I_ was taking the full brunt of their purchases...

And Ororoe just watched, smiling at the girls indulgently...

Ugh. This is the ABSOLUTE last time I go 'shopping' with the girls...

Unless it's at the supermarket that is...

But then, I smelled danger...

* * *

E**dward**

Damnit! What the hell was she doing? I thought, as I drove around the streets, searching minds for Bella.

I had just checked Angela and Jessica's minds, but found absolutely nothing on Bella, except that they had parted ways. So now, I was driving full speed to Port Angeles, searching for a mind that would know where she was -and found it.

Unfortunately, the mind was not very... 'clean'... let's say, and I couldn't help uttering a growl, from deep in my throat...

Bastard! I snarled...

* * *

**Bella**

Oh... god... Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! I was being herded!

But by the time I had realized, it was too late...

I was trapped.

* * *

**3rd POV**(Invisible Observer)

Bella backed up a little, but stopped short of getting herself walled in...

_Oh god..._ she thought, trying to remember what little self-defensive measures she knew, _uh... Heel of Hand thrust upwards... Hopefully breaking the nose of shoving it into the br-the brain... Uhm, finger through the eye-socket... try to hook around and pop the eye out... Standard Knee to Groin, uhm.._

She was starting to panic, mentally, but she tried not to show it. And just as one of the depraved members of the group reached for her, she heard a snarl.

From there, things moved in slow motion. A strange, wolfish looking man with what seemed like Claws coming out of his knuckles appeared out of seemingly nowhere, as he slashed at one of the guys from the group, just as Headlights flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stockiest one, forcing him to jump back towards the sidewalk.

Bella gasped, and tripped, the car would have hit her, if not for the burly man with the claws from before.

"Hey, you alright?" said a gruff voice that was familiar, just as the car door opened.

"Get in!" snapped Edward, before nodding curtly to the Wolf-like man.

"You better do that, kiddo," said the gruff man, "I'll check on ya later, just in case," he said, not saying how, before she was pushed into the car.

She didn't even have time to react, let alone thank him, with all that was going on...

She was still in shock...

That had been the man in her dream...

* * *

**Bella**

After being pushed into the car, and having the door slammed on me, I sat there, dazed, as Edward -what was he doing here anyways? I thought hazily- drove. In the rear view mirror, I could see the other man still fighting, and seeming to win, though somehow, and I wasn't sure why, I felt my stomach do a twist...

"...Put your seatbelt on," said Edward after a while, or rather, commanded -masochistic jerk...

But I really couldn't complain, he, and that other man, had saved me...

But once he had said that, I realized I had been clutching the seat with both hands. I obeyed nonetheless, snapping seatbelt on correctly, as he took a sharp left, racing forward, and blowing through several signs without a pause.

But I felt safe, though I was still on a bit of an adrenaline rush...

Danger tended to do that to one... What I didn't notice, though, was that my normally chocolate brown eyes, had turned grey, though Edward didn't seem to notice, and neither did I...

For a while, but almost as soon as I did, they returned to their normal chocolate brown color.

"Are- Are you ok?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded, and ended up clearing it, before going on.

"No," he said almost immediately, and curtly, his tone livid.

I almost winced, but somehow, I didn't. And deciding not to antagonize the driver, I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop...

We weren't in town anymore...

* * *

**Logan**

I had run straight to where I had sensed the danger. I don't know exactly how I knew, it was almost like an instinct, and for a moment, I doubted myself, as I heard the others yell my name, and call after me, but they didn't chase me...

After all, I could take care of myself, but I knew they'd want an explanation when I got back.

When I found a bunch of bozzos surrounding a girl, I knew my instinct had been right, and without a second thought, I ended up bringing my claws out.

I was careful not to harm the bastards though...

_Too _much. I could tell that they were ganging up on her for something...

NOT. Pleasant. Well, for her at least -sick bastards.

Just a few seconds after me, a Silver Car screeched to a stop, and opened. I didn't trust this guy, but it looked like they knew each other, so I threw her in, almost pausing when I caught a familiar scent...

And the scent that I had smelled a while ago in the forests, and growled, though I said nothing about it.

I made her get into the car, but just in case, I would look for them later, in case I had been wrong and they didn't know each other...

But there was no time, so I made them get out of here, "Go!" I exclaimed, shutting the door, once I'd thrown her in, and watched the car screech off, before I turned back to the guys...

I had accumulated quite a bit of stress going on that 'shopping spree' with the girl, and all of a sudden, I knew just how to relieve it, I thought, grinning like the devil.

It would make me feel better...

For a little while...

* * *

**Edward**

"Bella?" I said, keeping my voice tight, controlled, since I could still feel the rage.

"Yes?" she answered, he voice rough, and I mentally cursed those bastards again, as she tried to clear her throat.

"Are you alright?" I didn't look at her, knowing that if I did, I would just go back and kill those guys...

Hell I would now, if I could, but I knew I couldn't... Shouldn't.

"Yes," she croaked softly, but I could still hear her perfectly.

"Distract me... please," I pleaded.

"I'm... sorry, what?" she sounded confused...

I couldn't blame her.

I took a deep breath, "Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," I said, to clear things up, as I pinched the bridge of my nose, massaging it.

"Um..." She tried to think for a while, before she started about Running Tyler Crowley over the next, and I couldn't help but smile...

Poor Tyler, I thought, though humorously, I really couldn't imagine her doing it, though she sounded like she wanted to...

* * *

**Bella**

Once he had 'calmed down' we found Jess and Angela -what did he mean he was taking me to dinner?

Then Jess and Angela said that they had already eaten, when Edward asked to join, and when I said I wasn't hungry, he said I better eat...

In an authoritative voice... Damnit.

But I really wasn't all that hungry at the moment, because of the whole 'almost-being-raped/kidnapped/killed' thing...

Gawd! My Life was just such a topsy turvy place... I moaned mentally.

In the end, though, he made me eat...

We ended up talking, though, and somehow, I ended up sharing more theories...

AFTER, I asked him a few questions...

We went through a 'hypothetial' case, and he joked about my near-death experiences in a way to brush them off, I think.

But in the end, we still got to the theories...

So, now I knew he was a telepath... And somehow, while listening to him, he had switched my empty plate with his full one, without me noticing, as I continued to eat, listening to him.

And now, we were walking to the car, outside, which had been parked a few rows down, so it was a bit of a walk...

* * *

**Logan**

Once I... 'took care' of the brats, I went to look for the two, following the strong scent...

Not even burnt rubber could hide the smell, even without the streaks to show how fast he'd moved, I would be able to find him, and just as I did, coming from behind, I froze...

The boy was a telepath...

I frowned, and followed silently, as the two walked to the car.

Somehow, he didn't seem to notice me, though I doubted he could miss me if he tried. But still, I had a feeling the boy wasn't the Mutant we were looking for. If it was just him, a telepath wouldn't be able to hide from Cerebro. No, I had a feeling it was something to do with the girl...

I listened in, and heard the girl -who was strangely familiar to me... Even the smell... It was the smell of nature... But I knew she had obviously never been out much- say something about Vampires, and the Quileute pups, and I really started to listen, before I decided to just go to their car first, and wait there, listening.

Since it was obvious that they were walking quite slowly...

And I was getting impatient...

* * *

By the time they got to the car, the boy looked shocked, and the girl looked quizzical.

I nodded to them curtly, "Hey there, lover boy," I said, finding nothing else to call him without giving things away... yet.

He blinked, and frowned. Ha! He couldn't read my mind, well, that was no surprise, because of the Adamantium plating I had on my bones...

And my skull.

I nodded to the girl, unable to held feeling deja vu when I saw her, but in my mind I saw storm-grey eyes... Not Chocolate Brown...

I figured it was just my mind...

For now.

"You ok, kiddo?" I asked her.

She looked slightly confused, but she nodded, "Y-Yes, uhm... thank you, for before," she said.

I just nodded, watching the boy, who was looking at me with frustration, and I decided to end this.

"You aren't going to be able to read my mind, boy," I said, before looking at the girl, to explain, when she looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm a Mutant, you see, with Adamantium plating on my bones, and my skull," I said, tapping my head, and both their eyes widened.

Well, obviously they knew nothing about this, strange, I thought, but not so strange for the boy, if the Quileute tale was right...

"Don't believe me?" I said, though I knew they probably believed, but just to enforce it, I held up a hand, and formed a fist, letting the claws out.

"These are Adamantium, and they are real, kiddo. 100%..." I said...

And now, to wait for their reactions...

Once they stopped gaping like fish...

* * *

**A/N**: Yay~! XD Fifty review! XD As a treat, and a thank you, I typed this chapter up as fast as I could! XD And here we are! It's 2,330 words, not including the A/N, so I'm pretty proud, since I did it so quick~ XD

Anyways, enjoy! And let's see if we can't get to 100? -winks-


	10. 09 Shock! Mutants Do Exist!

**Twilight Evolution**

**Twilight**

**X**

**X Men: Evolution**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Shock! Mutants Do Exist!

**Logan**

_I nodded to the girl, unable to held feeling deja vu when I saw her, but in my mind I saw storm-grey eyes... Not Chocolate Brown..._

_I figured it was just my mind..._

_For now._

_"You ok, kiddo?" I asked her._

_She looked slightly confused, but she nodded, "Y-Yes, uhm... thank you, for before," she said._

_I just nodded, watching the boy, who was looking at me with frustration, and I decided to end this._

_"You aren't going to be able to read my mind, boy," I said, before looking at the girl, to explain, when she looked thoroughly confused._

_"I'm a Mutant, you see, with Adamantium plating on my bones, and my skull," I said, tapping my head, and both their eyes widened._

_Well, obviously they knew nothing about this, strange, I thought, but not so strange for the boy, if the Quileute tale was right..._

_"Don't believe me?" I said, though I knew they probably believed, but just to enforce it, I held up a hand, and formed a fist, letting the claws out._

_"These are Adamantium, and they are real, kiddo. 100%..." I said..._

_And now, to wait for their reactions..._

_Once they stopped gaping like fish..._

* * *

**Bella**

_"These are Adamantium, and they are real, kiddo. 100%..."_

To say I was shocked, was an understatement.

I was completely stunned -and by the look on Edward's face...

So was he.

"But What- How?" Edward stammered -yes, he STAMMERED.

Even I was shocked at that -or rather, I would have been were I not _already_ in shock.

* * *

**Edward**

This was impossible. Undoubtably scientifically IMPOSSIBLE.

But... I hesitated. I was a Vampire... And The Wolves existed...

Why not mutants...?

* * *

**Logan/Wolverine**

The Vampire stammered and I had to smirk. It was rare to see a bloodsucker (ok, so I've never actually seen one so I couldn't be sure) stammer.

But then an obnoxiously familiar voice called out, and I sighed.

"What is it, Kitty," I said, turning around to see the girls all followed said Mutant though slower at a walking pace.

"What's going on? Why'd you run off like that?" she asked, "And who are they?" she added, seeing the girl and fang-boy.

"Uh..." I looked over to them.

The girl seemed to get the hint, "Bella, I'm Bella, and this is Edward," she said, introducing the two of them.

'Eddie' nodded, though he was starting to make a face -I'm just gonna go out on a limb, as say he was finding out what I said was true.

"Ooh~ Are you guys, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Kitty.

They looked shocked, and the Girl -sorry, Bella- blushed.

"N-No, I mean, we're-"

"Yes," said Edward, making Bella look over at him in shock.

"We are," he said, smiling a bit tiredly at Bella.

"Ooh! I knew it! You two are soo cute together! Oh, wait, I haven't introduced myself have I? Sorry, hi there! My name's Kitty!" she introduced, as I groaned.

Great, she was set on chatter box mode.

Jean chuckled, before smiling apologetically, I just nodded, sulking somewhat.

"...and this is Jean, Storm -I mean, Ororoe," she corrected at Storm's sharp look, "Rogue... And you already know Logan!" she said cheerfully.

"...They know we're Mutants, Storm," I said to the woman, who looked surprised.

So did the others.

"The girl's a Mutant," I explained, making them all look shocked.

Especially the two love-birds...

* * *

**Bella**

"The girl's a Mutant," he said, and I stared.

I don't know how Edward reacted, but I, for one, was completely shocked.

"M-Mutant?" I practically squeaked, "But what -how?" I asked -before I really thought. Edward couldn't read my mind...

So...

Understanding came over the pretty red-haired girl's features, and she nodded.

"He's right, I can't read her mind," she said, before looking apologetic and sheepish, "Sorry. I'm a telepath," she explained, while Edward stifled a growl I wouldn't have heard except I was right behind him.

Logan, as I now knew the man was called looked faintly irritated.

"I just wanted to know what your power was -but, I guess we know now," she said, "Well, kind of, anyways," she told us.

"You could be a dormant telepath, or something else," she explained.

"Uhm.. I-I'm not going to look all... weird... am I?" I couldn't help asking worriedly.

The others laughed, "Oh no, dear. That would only happen if you were a shapeshifter, or weren't human to begin with," explained the dark-skinned silver-haired woman.

I looked slightly relieved, "Oh," I said.

"Hey, how 'bout we go back to the Reserve and talk there?" asked Rogue, and I noticed she had a southern accent.

A bit like Jasper, I realized.

"Oh, sure.. Uhm.. where...?" I asked just to be sure.

"Down in La Push," said Kitty excitedly, "Ooh~ I can't wait! I told you it was a girl!" exclaimed Kitty, the one called Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, woohoo!" said Rogue a bit sarcastically.

"Uhm... are you a telepath too?" I asked kitty, who grinned, but shook her head.

"Nope! Here, I'll show you my power -its easier than to explain," she said as I looked on curiously.

She walked up to us, and... through us..? I blinked, turning, as did Edward.

"What?"

"Kitty can 'phase' through any object," explained Jean.

"How about we go down to La Push first?" asked Storm, "We don't want people finding out what we are," she hinted.

Kitty looked sheepish as the others nodded.

Edward looked pain, "I can't go," he said.

The girls looked surprised.

"Vamp," explained Logan.

Most looked confused, but Jean looked like she understood -oh, wait, right, telepath...

"So the Quileute Legends were true?" she frowned.

"Legends?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, remember the campfire with the stories that night? It's why... well," she looked at me apologetically, "I can't say, it's not our secret. Sorry," she said.

I nodded, "I understand," I said, though I was curious, Quileute...?

Wasn't Billy the head of that? And Jacob was his son, so...

"Come on, let's go down to Billy's house before we say anything else," she said, and my eyes widened.

It couldn't be!

I felt movement to my left, and I turned to look at Edward, who had a slightly pained look on his face.

"It's ok, Edward. Uhm... Do you mind if I go home first? Maybe we could talk tomorrow? You mean Billy as in Billy Black, right?" I asked, and they looked surprised.

"He's my dad's friend," I explained, and they had an 'aha~' or 'So THAT's it...' sort of face.

Storm/Ororoe nodded, "That's quite alright -we'll have Billy or one of the others drop a line, or you can call him later -ask for Storm, they'll understand," she said.

I nodded, "Ok, Edward?" I tugged his sleeve, looking up at him.

He looked startled and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry, I'll take you home now," he said. I nodded.

"Uhm, it was nice meeting you..." I said, nodding to the Mutants, and waved as I got in the car that Edward held the door open to, "See you tomorrow?" I said.

Kitty grinned, and waved excitedly, "Definitely!" she exclaimed, "And you can meet the whole gang while we're at it! Bye Bells~!" she said.

It seemed she had a nickname for me already...

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, 1,510 words, it's short, I know, but I felt it would just work better with the next chapter if I stop this one here, lol. Fuha...

In any case, same deal as always, disclaimer, R&R... etc., etc... ^^ I'm going to work on my most popular stories now, so... Yeah, but don't worry, I'll still update this one as soon as I get more inspiration~ ^^


End file.
